Love Starts Young
by DA AWESOMEST CHICK
Summary: This is a story where they are all humans and it includes characters from both Ooo and Aaa. Fionna and her family move to Florida where she gets knocked over by Marshall Lee and they become best friends, soon the others want to meet her and so sparks a love triangle. My summaries suck crap don't kill me. I ship Fiolee just so you know and i'm running out of space. Please read thx
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE STARTS YOUNG**

_Authors note: Hello everybody my name (pen name) is DA AWESOMEST CHICK and this is my first fanatic I would appreciate criticism as long as its constructive and so sorry if I offend any of you with my language cause its very strong and plus I am a strong shipper of Fiolee so these are the pre-determined pairs: fiolee (Fionna X Marshall Lee), fubblegum (Finn X Bonnie Bubblegum), gumceline (Bubba Gumball X Marceline). These are the couples so lets get this story started woot woot!_ _(I thought you guys might want to know, I am adding Flame Prince and Flame Princess but they will just be there for the main characters to provoke them into doing actions such as getting people to admit their feelings and other fluffiness and they are their own pairing please don't be mad at me I just prefer other ships to the ones involving flame sorry don't like don't read) _

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I JUST OWN THE ****PLOT AND WHATEVER OC'S I MANAGE TO COME UP WITH**_

_Chapter 1: Moving in and meeting friends_

Fionna's P.O.V

Today I get to meet my new friends. My parents are moving my brothers and sister and I to a town called AAA even though I have no clue what it stands for nor do I care. My parents are working in a law firm and when my father got a promotion we moved from our lovely home in San Francisco to the lush green suburbs of Miami, Florida. I miss all my friends especially since its only three weeks till my 16th birthday and its my first time being away from the city so I'm kinda scared but Mom said that her business partners have kids the same age as Finn and I so we should get along just swell. My thoughts were interrupted by Cake and Jake getting into a fight I swear they are exactly like cats and dogs, the fight of the hour is which is, ironically, better cats or dogs and of course Cake adores cats while Jake is a dog person. Cakes real name is Kate but she kinda has an unhealthy obsession with cake thus she earned the nick name Cake. I'm laughing my butt off right now 'cause my bro, Finn is trying to be hero and separate the dysfunctional twins just to get two smacks on the head and a protest from Mom.

"Cake, Jake! Don't hit you're brother! Now both of you say you're sorry, right this instant!" she exclaimed.

"We're here!" my Dad said saving all our butts from the upcoming lecture from Mom about behavior and being nice to your siblings.

_Pssh as if._ When we arrived I saw a normal townhouse with a slight tint of blue and next to it a house exactly identical to ours except it had a red-ish tint with black curtains and a black scrubber parked in the open garage inside there were two bases that resembled, call me crazy but, axes and on the porch sat a beautiful young woman with raven black hair wearing a business suit sitting next to a man around the same age with a brown-ish black hair wear the same kind of attire, very formal looking couple if you ask me. Suddenly I heard a terrifying screech and saw a handsome young boy around the same age as me dash out of the house running straight into me knocking us both down in the process. A slight blush appeared on the boys face as he helped me up and ran into the bushes still holding my hand.

"Hey I'm Marshall Lee, you must be the new neighbor. My Mom said a pretty, young girl around my age was moving in, but I didn't expect someone _this _beautiful." he said shyly saying the last part in a hushed tone.

I felt my face heat up and a blush quickly making itself known. I studied the strange boy curiously, he had raven black hair like his mom and he was tall, but not to tall, and he was thin but still strong looking, he also had a really pale complexion for someone who lives in Florida. He was really really good looking...

"Hello earth to strange girl I just met!" he said cautiously.

I felt a whole lot more embarrassed now and the blush coming back to my face as I said

"o-oh s-s-sorry! My name is Fionna Mertens. I just moved here from San Francisco, California." I said.

Oh my glob! Why was I stuttering I never _ever_ do that even to strangers. I heard a chuckle and I saw he was laughing at me!

"So bunny, nice to meet you" he said grabbing my hand and shaking it.

I felt a warm bubbly feeling, wait BUNNY!?

"BUNNY! Where did you get that from!" I yelled a little bit on the loud side.

"Whoa cool it Fi, I thought it'd be a cute name for you, you know 'cause you're hat!"

"Ohhh sorry." I said a little bit embarrassed the blush once more visible.

"What's with you and all of your nick names, huh?" I asked curiously, he only laughed again and said its kinda his thing.

I decided in that instant I was going to call him as many nick names as possible. I deviously smiled and said

"Alrighty then as long as you call me Fi, I'm calling you Marshie and as long as you call me Bunny, I'm calling you Marshmellow" I stated matter of factly.

His mouth hung agape.

"Whoa whoa whoa, whoa _MARSHMELLOW_!? Why of all things Marshmellow and Marshie!?" he exasperated moving his arms to make his point.

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Hahahaha. Your not the only one here who can give out nick names, MARSHIE." at this he just face-palmed muttering something about karma and bringing this onto himself and junk.

Our conversation came to an abrupt halt when a girl looking only a year or two older than Marshall came storming over to our hiding place. Her face was bright race and he hair was strawberry blonde not matching her skin tone at all.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer," she fumed.

"Look what you've done to my beautiful hair!"

to this he just responded with

"Jeez sis, blond is SO not your color" he said with a smirk.

A gasp was heard from the young woman I assumed was their mother as she softly said

"Marceline what in the name of all things holy happened to your hair!" she said in an unbelieving tone like this was a bad dream or something.

The girl, apparently named Marceline, explained to her mother that she was taking a shower and she thought there was something strange with he shampoo and when she stepped out her hair was this color and she found a bottle of hair dye in the trash along with a laughing brother outside the bathroom door.

"So that was the unearthly screech I heard" I murmured softly earning myself an ice cold glare from Marceline and a broad grin from Marshall.

I heard laughter coming from where my family was and my parents were laughing! I had totes forgot that there were still there observing the whole scenario while Finn and Jake were whispering, Cake glared daggers at Marshall.

"So Mar-Mar has gotten himself a girlfriend before me who would've thunk it" Marceline said with a snicker.

We all looked down and saw that Marsh and mine's hands were still intertwined. Quickly we snatched away our hands, our faces red as tomatoes. 'I kinda missed the feeling of his hand in mine, wait hold up one second, WHAT!? where the heck did that come from snap outta it Fionna!' My mind screamed. I quickly said to Marshall

"Hey, I'mma go unpack with my family now so talk to you later?" I said unsurely if he would even want to talk to me again after I embarrassed him in front of both our families.

"Definitely." he said and we both walked away awkwardly until I heard

"Bye Fi!" I whipped around saying

"Later Marshie!" giggling as his face turned beat red again.

As I walked back to my house I heard my parents giggling and Cake walking my way. _Uh-oh_ I thought seeing her angry and it seemed like she had smoke coming out of her ears. I quickly turned away and got my light green backpack out of the car and made a mad dash to the door and I pick out a room right next to Finn and Jake's for both Cake and I to share, we always share rooms just like Finn and Jake do I walked in to find a tiffany blue bed already layed out and a carmel and white bed across from it the blue bed was the one closest to the window and a darker shade of blue desk was sitting directly in front of the window

"Great I get to stare out the window while I'm 'studying'" I said sarcastically.

I saw a cream colored desk across from mine on the opposite side of the room near Cake's bed and two closets following the pattern of one a shade of blue and one a shade of carmel or white. Flopped down on my bed when I heard the most amazing sound I've ever heard. It was the sound of a base I think and it blended perfectly with this voice that was just awesome. I got up and actually looked out the window just to see the window of Marshall's house and Marshall sitting down just singing and playing the base! I decided to make my presence known and I throw a small pebble I had in my pack and threw it at the window. No effect. I throw another one and another one until the window opens. Unfortunately I threw one last pebble hitting Marshall right on the forehead.

"Hey bunny why you throwing pebbles for?" he asked

"Sorry Marsh! Where did you learn to play like that?"

"I guess I've always just, you know, knew how to play and sing" he said scratching the back of his neck nervously "Did you heard everything I was playing?" he asked with a nervous laugh

"Nope I just heard a little bit but you're really good, I wish I could sing like that I sound like a globbin whale when I sing!" I said laughing to lighten the mood, too much tension.

"Oh that's good, looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other for a while Fi." he said with a grin.

"I'll look forward to it" I said back.

Suddenly Cake stormed in and seeing Marshall again she glared even more 'Jeez, what does she have against Marshie' I wondered. I looked over at Marshall signaling that we should talk later and thankfully Marsh caught my signal and said

"Later Fi, I gotta go apologize to Marce before she kills me bye!"

"Bye Marsh!" I said before closing the window and pulling the shades.

I turned around to find Cake glaring at me I'm in for a long lecture.

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

I walked down the stairs thinking about my new friend while on my way to apologize to Marcy she was really pissed about the whole pink-hair-dye-in-the-shampoo-bottle-thing I should also mention that its only temporary '_naaahhhh_ _that would totes ruin the epicness of this prank' _I thought to myself. ***THUMP*** I was tackled to the ground by none other than Marceline. I swear she had smoke coming out of her ears and her eyes had fire like the chains from hell couldn't hold back her fury. '_yep im done for' _I gulped trying to hide my fear. I felt like an angel was truly watching over me right then cause walked in. _'hehehe looks like Marcy's prince charming decided to show up' _I slowly chuckle to myself as I eye the pink looking boy. I guess today he decided to, once again, look like a piece of gum. He wore a pair of pink khakis, a white collared shirt, with a pink sweater vest with black and pink diamonds, and brown loafers all extremely girly but not as girly as his twin sister Bonnie she wore the same colors except they were pink skinny jeans and a pink blouse with purple polka dots and a pink ribbon in her hair. We nick named the two the prince and princess of the candy since they both had unhealthy obsessions with sugar. I felt a hard smack on my face and realized Marceline was still on top of me. I glared at her. Seeing her expression I looked back over at Gumbutt and saw he was blushing profusely and I remembered why I came down here in the first place. Her hair.

"Look Marce, I was on my way down here to apologize when you attacked my so can you please get offa me and let me say im sorry?!" I glared at her again. With a huff she finally let me up. "Thank you," I said curtly "now as I was saying... I'm sorry about the pink-hair-dye-in-the-shampoo-bottle-thing it was a stupid prank that was hilarious," I got a cold look from her before continuing "but it was wrong of me please forgive me?" I asked giving her my best puppy dog face.

"Fine. But you better pray this comes off" she grumbled reluctantly.

I turned back to Gumbutt

"So Gumbutt what are you doing here?"

he blushed bright red

"I'm here to meet the new girl and so is FP and Bonnie we are both outside waiting for you two"

"Oh I Marsh and I already met them and its TWO new girls and TWO new boys not just the new girl," Marce answered for the both of us

"Plus Marsh already has a couple nicknames for her, isn't that right _Marshie_?" She said with a smirk directed at me and Gumbutt was practically bursting in jealousy. I had to chuckle at this even though I was blushing so much.

"Well then I'll just wait in the car and tell them were leaving without you guys" he said with an irritated tone as he stormed off.

There was a look of hurt on Marcelines face.

"Sis who needs that piece of gum? Besides he and FP have no chance with Fi, Gumbutts girlier than her and FP has anger issues and hes stupid." I said with my usual smirk.

She smiled back "Maybe we should tell them that she lives right next door before they drive all over the neighborhood."

"Good idea, I'll let Fi know"

"Sure lover-boy any excuse to she your precious Fi" she said rolling her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her and ran upstairs and saw Fionna and Cake arguing about something. I decide before I tell her I would listen in for a minute or two...

Fionna's P.O.V. 

"I don't understand why you don't like him so much, Cake?!" I exclaimed we had only been here for five hours and we were in the middle of the biggest argument we've ever had and it was about my Marshie. _Wait MY Marshie he isn't mine I just met him._

"Babycakes, its not like I don't like him its that I don't trust him!"

"Why don't you trust him hes totes awesome and I trust him!" I said pouting

"This boy runs you over, runs to the bushes with you, and you two talk for half an hour until his sister interrupts you two, and you come up here just to talk with him for another hour!"

"He's the first kid I met here and he happens to be the boy next door and I really think he could be my best friend that im not related to!"

"*gasp* Fionna! You don't like this boy do you?!" she questioned.

This made me blush strawberry red, I couldn't answer cause I didn't know myself I liked him a lot but I didn't know if I like liked him I had just met him but I felt safe and secure whenever im with him...

"OH MY GLOB! YOU DO LIKE HIM!" she yelled

"Keep it down someone will hear you" I hissed

"Fine whatever you say I need to lay down anyway" she said as stormed away. Suddenly I heard a sound against my window...

Marshall Lee's P.O.V,

"OH MY GLOB! YOU DO LIKE HIM!"

"Keep it down someone will hear you"

I heard only this part of what they were saying

"oh my glob Fi has a crush on me" I murmured to myself before I resolved to not let it show that I knew and let things happen naturally.

I remembered I wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping on them (I have a really bad habit of forgetting things once my mind travels somewhere) I throw some pebbles at her window just like she did earlier.

Fionna's P.O.V.

I turned around to see Marshie at his window I pray to glob he didn't hear anything what would he think of a girl he just met having a crush on him. I opened the window looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sup Fi, thought you might want to know the kids from the pink looking house and the kid from the orange looking one. The pink twins are Gumbutt and Bonnie, the red head is FP or Fred but we just call him Flame Prince he has a thing for fire." he said

"Thanks Marsh can you come over for a bit I need to hang out with someone, Cake just majorly pissed me off a few minutes ago..." I said my voice fading off suddenly Marsh jumped from his window to mine it wasn't that far of a jump but he didn't quite make it he barely grasped the edge of the window sill before pulling him up, I was so scared for him. "Marshall Lee you scared the math outta me!" I jumped up hugging him. Realizing what I was doing I blushed deeply and tried to back away only to be held even tighter finally it registrar ed in my brain that Marshall Lee was hugging me, I returned the hug "Promise me you'll never do that again you could have fallen and gotten seriously injured." I asked my voice breaking from holding in tears, tears I knew would fall if he would've gotten hurt.

"Shh its okay Fi, I wont do it again please don't cry." he said softly holding me close, I held him tighter

"We probably get going don't want the others to get worried." I said after a few minutes. I never wanted it to end but nothing gold can stay, I saw he felt the same way it made me feel all warm inside so I smiled brightly.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the New Girl

_Author's Note: Hello everybody nice to see you again (in a way) I am happy to inform you that I have decided that this story is super fun to write and I keep telling my mom about it but she is asking me why this writing a story about people who don't exist for people who probably don't read it anyway blah blah blah and all I got to say is "Mom this site is different, and people get to talk to you and you can share your love of fiction and the characters you read and write about" she shut up after that. Can I hear a HAWKWARD! (no okay I really need to hang out with my friends in the outside world) call me crazy but I honestly cant wait till school starts again it'll be so globbin great to see all my friends again anywho I should probably get back to the story sorry if most of my chapters are really long its just that once I get writing I cant stop._

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Adventure Time or its characters if I did there would be hard fiolee shipping and my Fionna and Cake episodes good job Pendleton Ward props for being creative enough to make an awesome show **_

_Chapter 2: __Meet the new girl_

Marceline's P.O.V.

"Oh my glob whats taking Marsh so long" I asked a little peeved that my bro was taking forever to tell the stupid girl that people are here to see her. I looked over at Gumball and FP, they were making a bet to see who would win her heart first.

"Neither of you have a chance you know," I rolled my eyes at their foolishness. _'here are two perfectly awesome and not to mention single girls right here you tards' _

"Why not!?" they two very aggravated boys said in unison.

"Well for one, _that_" I said sticking a thumb over my shoulder, watching Gumball and FP's faces dead pan.

At this I chuckle inwardly surveying the scene. Marshall had his arm around Fionna's shoulder and they were talking and both erupted with laughter. They slowly walk over to us trying to stifle their laughter.

"Marshall dear, would you please introduce me to your friends? I feel a bit strange since they keep staring at me." Fionna said in a very posh British accent

"Oh of course my dear, how idiotic of me," Marshall said copying the accent "Fi dear, the one wearing the overly girly outfit is Gumbutt," earning a glare from Gummy "The one wearing the less girly pink is his sister Bonniebel, and the one wearing orange, the red head, is Fred Flame but we call him FP." Marshall finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, would you like to join me for tea sometime just a little get together between neighbors so we can get to know each other better" Fionna said giggling, at this point in time Gumball decides to speak up

"Oh hello Fionna I see you hail from England you absolutely must tell me what its like over tea im Bubba Gumball the way, I can even make the crumpets if you would like" he beamed over at Fionna.

Now it was Flames turn

"I'm Fred but you can call me FP or _honey_ if you would like." he said slyly...

Fionna's P.O.V.

"Oh my glob they really are gullible" I whispered softly to Marshie after Gumbutt's sudden statement

"I know right! I cant wait to see their faces when they find out we were faking them out" he said in an excited whisper.

"...or _babe_ if you would like." I heard FP say '_just eww I don't like the way he said that its nasty' _

"Nah I think ill just call you FP." I said in my normal voice.

"Oh my glob! You guys are soooooo gullible. I can believe you actually thought she was British." Marshie said laughing his butt off.

"Totes agree Marshie" I said back at this point we were on the ground laughing at the bright red faces of the people we just pranked _'Marsh is totes my best friend... and maybe more' _no no no nope I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

"Marshall Lee I cant believe you tricked us!" Gumbutt fumed "And to top it all off you are already a bad influence on Fi!" he exclaimed

"Okay hold up," I stood up and helped Marsh up too looking straight at gumball "only Marshie can call me 'fi' and dude it was a prank I do that sorta thing do not get your prissy pink undies in a twist" I responded with a rude tone

"Fi, you are so AWESOME!" Marsh said hugging me "Not even I couldve thought that up, your genius"

"Um Marsh, your crushing me to death. Cant be awesome if I cant breath you know" I chuckled.

He let me go but still held my hand we were both blushing a lot. He started scratching the back of neck _'hmm he seems to do that when hes nervous, better make a mental note of that' _

"Sorry Bunny"

"Its okay Marshmellow"

"Okay lovebirds its pretty late we better go home its getting late" we look up and a defeated looking Gumball and FP walk towards the car and Marcy grabs Marsh and pulls him into the house and I just walk back to my room thinking about a certain dark haired boy...

Cake's P.O.V.

_'ohhhh I don't like the looks of this one he seems like trouble' _my head was bursting I didn't quite know what I didn't like so much about Marshall Lee. _'maybe its cause hes a bad boy and he was mean to his sister' _nahhh that's not it _'maybe hes a player whose gonna break fionna's heart'_ "noooooo!" sitting upright I say "I must be going cray-cray their just kids" _'didn't you meet llyod chrome when you were just 13' _ the voice inside her head was getting really irritating "lump off, stupid voice" _' have it your way cake'_ the voice stopped "Now I _know_ im going cray-cray" I muttered softly deciding to go to sleep and talk to fionna in the morning over bacon pancakes or the everything burrito...

Gumball's P.O.V.

*sigh* "Stupid Marshall Lee, why do you have to go for this one?" he thought about Fionna "And how could she trick me like that, it had to be all Marshall's doing no one as cute and innocent could be mean"

~**Flashy Back~**

"Okay hold up," She stood up and helped Marshall up too looking straight at me

"only Marshie can call me 'fi' and dude it was a prank I do that sorta thing do not get your prissy pink panties in a twist" She responded with the rudest tone

"Fi, you are so AWESOME!" Marsh said hugging her tightly

"Not even I couldve thought that up, your genius"

"Um Marsh, your crushing me to death. Cant be awesome if I cant breath you know"

She chuckled

She had the most lovely laugh. He let go but still held her hand they were both blushing a lot. He started scratching the back of neck.

"Sorry Bunny"

"Its okay Marshmellow"

Ugh again with they cutesie couple names that should be me never him! Jealousy took over I just stormed away holding the tears back. I sat in the car suddenly remembering Bonnie was here.

"Ooooo you are sooooo jealous of Marshall Lee right now"

"Am not"

"Bubba Gumball you are jealous of your mortal enemy just except it, plus did the girl you have a crush on tell you to 'not get your prissy pink panties in a twist'" Bonnie grinned evilly.

"Yes, but I don't wear panties" I yelled angrily.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night bro" she responded giggling.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. What is it 'everyone-pick-on-Gumball' day?" I questioned.

"In this neighborhood as long as Marshall Lee is here and he has Fionna as his best friend everyday shall be 'Prank the pants off of Gumball' day" she teased using here royal voice.

"I think you might be a little _too_ good at that" I said with a shudder.

"Why that you dear brother" she replied happily.

~ **End Flashy Back~**

"I cant believe that she would say that she invited us over for tea for crying out loud." but that was all part of her and Marshall's plot to prank them.

I sighed heavily again. I plan started to form in my mind. I _was_ going to get Fionna. I _will_ have her. I started laughing like a maniac until PM walked in asking what was so funny

"Oh its nothing Pepper, everything is going to be just peachy" I told our maid name Pepper Mintz she always wore a red shirt and a white skirt and candy candy head band with matching bracelet and necklace and a pair of peppermint candy shaped earrings she practically raised me so I loved her like she actually was my mom.

"Oh okay then sweet heart but its really late and we don't want the neighbors to get worried or scared okay? Goodnight my little candy prince" she walked over and kissed my forehead goodnight and I found myself drifting off to sleep to dream about a spunky blond adventuress falling for a bad boy vampire king and a pink candy prince watching the two slowly but surely fall in love...

_Hey don't slap me upside the head for a second 'Author's Note' I just thought id give you the heads up that the next chapter is gonna be about FP so just deal I don't really like this guy cause he has the potential to kill Fionna without even touching her and in most fanfics I have read the dude is totes creepy stalker material._


	3. Chapter 3: What In Blazes Is He Doing

_Author's Note: Sorry guys but this is probably gonna be a short chapter cause when it comes to FP I got nothing so im also adding a thing called **Dreamland** which is basically Ooo and Aaa but its in their dreams since they are all humans in this fanfiction. In dreamland Marshall Lee, Fionna, Gumbutt (ME: oops sorry Gumball, Gumball: Hmmhp, ME:*rolls eyes at his royal prissiness*, Gumball: HEY, ME: hey yourself thats what you get when you play the silence game with me boy, don't test me I can have you crushed mobster style next chapter got it?, Gumball: *gulps* yes sir um umm ma'am um sir um..., ME: at ease), FP, and the rest of the gang are their not so normal selves. Sorry I went off on Gumbutt its just natural for me, you dig? Good _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time if I did Fiolee would be a couple by now. And I don't own any of the characters and I don't think Ill have any O.C.'s at all but that might change eventually **_

_Chapter 3: What in blazes was he doing_

Fred's (FP) P.O.V.

"Glob dammit Marshall Lee! Why does it have to be you that gets to be 'the boy next door'" I shouted angrily and the ceiling as I flopped onto the bed I looked around the room _'geez if Fionna ever comes over she'd flip the lump out cause of the mess' _I made quick work of the mess and saw that in around ten minutes and the place was practically spotless feeling proud of myself I decided to go get some food and a drink and maybe burn stuff. "Yeah, I'll do that it_ always_ helps me to think" I said to no one in particular. With that the fire wielding teen went straight to the kitchen and onward to the backyard. Once he got there he to out his skewer and popped a couple marshmallows and it and proceeded to make s'mores. He thought about Fionna and he remembered something she said...

~ **Flashy Back ~**

"Sorry Bunny" Marshall Lee said after he gave the petite blond a rib crushing hug.

_'odd he never hugs people not even his family. And he called her 'bunny' and 'fi' there was something definitional going on between those to and I don't like it' _I growled when she responded

"Its okay Marshmellow" she looked at him lovingly, he returned the gaze.

Clapping my hands together I call out

"Okay lovebirds, its getting dark its time to go home now we don't want to be late" even though I knew they lived right next to each other and that we were in front of their homes they could stay as long as they liked. I did not like that idea whatsoever...

~ **End Flashy Back ~**

After I remembered the events that transpired earlier and finishing off the s'mores I currently had I put marshmallows on the skewer watching them burn one by one. Marshall Lee may have gotten a head start but it would be Fred who would end up with the girl. Her precious _Marshmellow didn't_ know what was coming for him. Fred devised a plan to get Fionna away from Marshall just long enough to where he could ask her out on a date without being awkward which could take a while since the 'vampire king' as he was known at school was extremely protective and it was like he had a sixth sense to danger and if someone was trying to take something important to him he would just know and then there came the risk of her falling for the alleged vampire king and rejecting him without giving him a chance. "At least you have more of a chance than gayball" I said chuckling to myself as I mused over the plan. "I cant hurt him Fi, uh I mean Fionna would never forgive me, like _ever_." smiling as I said the last two words like Taylor Swift secretly im a Swifty but I would never admit it. I blushed involuntarily... "Well im might as well hit the hay" I said softly after putting out my fire and heading inside up to my still clean room and just flopped on the bed knocked out and not even bothering to change clothes. _Thank Glob its the weekend ill go visit Fionna tomorrow..._

**Dreamland ~**

_Adventure Time_

"_Babycakes wake up"_

"_nnnngggggg"_

"_Fionna the Human you are getting up this instant!"_

_A pillow was thrown across the room and hit Cake the cat in the face_

"_Oh you did not just NOT just throw a pillow at me"_

"_Yep" Fionna mumbled in to the pillow_

"_Oh it's sO ON" _

_Soon pillows were being thrown here and there across the tree house and pretty soon the whole place was covered with feathers and there was a knock on the door. _

"_Who could that be?" Fionna asked_

"_Maybe its Gumball" Cake said with a devious smile_

"_Yo Fi, you in there." We heard a familiar voice_

"_Vampire boy, you stay away from my Babycakes!"_

"_Cake! Marshall Lee is an awesome dude and he would never hurt me!"_

_Fionna ran to the door to let the Vampire King in._

"_Hey Fi, missed me?" Marshall Lee said_

_He had been gone on a band tour for three months_

"_Of course oh missed you you butt cheek" Fionna said slapping him across the face_

"_Ah my cheek meat" Marshall said holding a cheek and Fionna ran up and hugged him_

"_I missed you to my little bunny" Marshall whispered into her ear and since her hat was off he played with her hair a little bit._

"_Okay break it up you two and Fionna you should go meet FP today your supposed to show him around the candy kingdom." Cake said slightly annoyed _

"_Aww do I have to, Marshie just came back? Wait Marsh can you come with me?" Fionna as she looked at Marshall with a hopeful gleam in her eyes._

"_Ah what the math, might as well I want to spend as much time with my bunny as possible" Marshall said winking at her and seeing her blush he smirked in success_

"_Come on get a move on you guys FP is gonna be pissed and burn down half of Aaa down if he don't see Fionna soon." Cake said pushing all of them out of the door and started running to the candy kingdom_

"_Where are Fionna and Cake they should've been here like two hours ago" FP shouted he was angry cause to him this was a date. _

"_Hey FP were here" I heard Fionna yell. I was over joyed until I saw Marshall Lee floating next to her and Cake was just glaring at him_

"_Hello Marshall Lee, Fionna did you have to bring him along?" Flame whined _

"_Whats it to ya" Marshall spat _

"_Marshie be nice." Fionna said_

"_Wait **Marshie** when did he become **Marshie**" FP exclaimed angrier than ever_

"_He's always been my Marshie. And I'm his Fi" Fionna explained to FP_

"_You know what I don't even want this tour any more so just go home" Flame shooed her away_

"_Okaaaay then. Hey Marsh wanna jam at your house?" _

"_Heck yeah" _

"_Babycakes imma go check on my man, Vampire boy no funny business or you lose your face. got it?" Cake said eying the boy_

"_Yeah yeah yeah whatever cat." Marshall said with a smirk well _

"_We'll be off then" Fionna said feeling the tension thick in the air._

"_WAIT" we all heard an irritating voice "Fionna would you like to hang out today" _

"_Gumball" Marshall said coldly_

"_Actually I'm hanging out with Marshie today, were actually on our way to his house now, isn't that right Marshmellow?" Fionna said blushing _

"_That's right Bunny" Marshall put an arm around her pulling her close_

"_I thought you were away Marshall Lee" Gumball glared_

"_I just came back like two hours ago" Marsh said non-nonchalantly _

"_Whatever come on Fi," Gumball grabbed her arm and tried pulling her away "WE are going to the beach"_

_Fionna stopped him and yelled_

"_Stoppit damn globbit! I just said that I'm hanging out with Marshall Lee and you just up and **decide** to call me 'Fi' and try to stop me! Hell no! I'm hanging out with Marshall Lee and thats final! And if you knew me at all you would know im scared to death of the ocean!" Fionna shouted quite angry at the candy prince. _

"_Fi-Fionna, I never knew you felt this way I thought surely that if I asked you out on a date you would go out with me" The pink prince said sadly and softly speaking gentle words to the stunned adventuress_

"_considering all those times I rejected your affections I thought you would be happy that I finally return those feelings even though it has been more than three years."_

"_We-we-well I don't care about you in that way anymore!" Fionna snapped surprising everyone including herself "You had your chance all those years ago and frankly, I've moved on" she spoke with such finality that the prince had nothing to say anymore as regret filled his eyes_

"_But I love you" he cried tears rolling from his now puffy eyes_

"_Babycakes, maybe you should give Gumball a chance" we had forgotten Cake was still there listening to it all_

"_Gumball do you have any idea how much you've hurt Fionna? How many times she came home crying her globbin eyes out over you? How many boxes of tissues she used trying to sleep but she couldn't cause her heart was breaking in two?" Marshall Lee went right up to the princes face and slapped him_

"_You sicken me." Marshall spat_

"_What did I ever do to **you**?" Gumball asked curiously_

"_You rejected the most brave, beautiful, talented, cutest, loveliest, and most importantly, the kindest most wonderful girl in Aaa, no the whole world! Like she was just another girl to you! I cant count how many times she has had to drop whatever it was that she was doing weather it was hanging out with her friends, or sleeping after a useless mission from you, or even if she's having girl problems, do you care? NO! You don't care about her at all, if you really did love her you wouldn't have her out risking her life everyday just because your prissy pink butt needing saving or you needed an almost non-existent herb for your stupid tea parties, which Fionna isn't even invited to! Most of those parties are for other princesses who you decide is much more important than the girl you supposedly **LOVE**" Marshall was letting all his pent up anger burst out at the prince because he had known that the minute, no the second Marshall had Fionna that sorry excuse for a prince would try to take her away. All of his anger came out because he loved his little Bunny and because of **him** she had once again succumb to the painful tears he could hear her mumble_

"_why now, why does he have to do this to me now, when im finally happy again?"_

"_Come on Fi, lets go" Marshall scooped her up bridal style and flew her away_

"_Marsh wh-where are we going?" Fionna asked still sniffling _

"_Somewhere special to me, that no one can hurt you" he said ominously _

_'hmm thats odd I guess its a surprise I wont bother him about it. I wonder if he meant all those things he yelled at Gumball? Ugh Gumball, the nerve'_

**~ End Time In Dreamland ~**

Gumball and FP's P.O.V.

"Damn even in my dreams, Marshall Lee gets her" they both said

Getting out of bed they both continued their normal routine, you know brushing their teeth, combing their hair, getting ready for the day

"PM I'm going to see my friends today I'll be back in a couple hours!" Gumball called to the maid

"Okay sweetie, just be back by six" she called back

"Bye"

"Bye"

Gumball dashed outside knowing that Marshall is a heavy sleeper so if he could get to Fionna's house he would at least have a slight chance, unfortunatly for Gumball Fionna was exactly the same way as Marshall and to top it all off looks like FP had the same idea.

"What are you doing here?!" FP and Gumball yelled they both stunned to see each other in front of the girls home. "I asked you first!"

"We are getting nowhere with this silly conversation" Gumball stated

"Fine, I'm here to ask Fionna if she wanted to hang out today and I'm assuming your here for the same reason" FP said questionatly

"That would be correct now who gets to ask her today me or you?" Gumball asked

"Well isn't it obvious, ME OF COURSE!" they both shouted again

"Say what now?" both said again

"UGH" they now face-palmed

"Lets rock paper sissors show for it" FP suggested

"Okay, ready? ROCK. PAPER. SISSORS. SHOW!"

"Yes"

"ROCK. PAPER. SISSORS. SHOW!"

"WHOOO HOOOO"

"Shut up Gumbutt you win today but I get tomorrow" FP said downtrodden that Gayball got her today but he would have her all to himself tomorrow _'If she even says yes to either of you, we all know it's obvious that she loves vampire boy' _ the voice inside his head filled him with doubt, but being the hard head that he was he quickly pushed the thoughts away _'Don't worry I'll __**make**__ her love me' 'Dang dude you really are creepy' 'Shut up' _I thought all these things as I walked home...

Gumball's P.O.V. 

_'Ok Gumball, you can do this all you have to do is knock on the door and ask to see Fionna and ask her if she wants to hang out today and I will totally sweep her off her feet. YOU CAN DO THIS!"_ I gave myself a slap across the face and knocked on the door.

"Oh hey, I'm Cake Fionna's older sister you must be Bubba Gumwad." Cake said

"Actually, ma'am it's Bubba GumBALL. Gumwad is just the name vampire boy calls me" I said bitterly

"Oh I'm so sorry Gumball, I didn't know. What chu want anyways?" Cake sassed the last part.

"I came to ask Fionna if she would like to hang out with me today" Gumball responded without missing a beat

"Oh baby, I sorry she's still asleep. I'll try and wake her up though" Cake walked up towards the stairs and a loud gasp was heard from the room above I quickly made my way up there only to gasp myself.

There stood Fionna at her windowsill talking to the last person I expected to see up at this time in the morning.

"Marshall Lee" Gumball said through gritted teeth "What a _pleasant_ surprise"

"What are you doing here Gumball?" Marshall asked sensing something was about to go downtrodden

"Well I came to ask Fionna if she wanted to hang out today" Gumball explained for the third time today _'Oh my glob the dream I had last night if what if it comes true! What if she choses that stupid bat boy over me!'_

"Umm actually, Gumball, Marsh and I had just made plans to go to the park today to apologize for knocking me over when we first met, sure we have to let our parents know by we were about to leave when you and Cake came in" She explained all this seemed really familiar to the dream _'Oh no, it's coming true what am I gonna do!' _

"But I was really looking forward to today" _stupid stupid stupid now you sound desperate. Oh wait I am desperate __hehehe._

"I'm sorry Gumball but I think its time for you to leave" Fionna said

"Ok I'll go but I'll be back" I said holding the tears that would flow freely once I got to the safety of my home. The last thing I heard was Fionna speaking softly

"I dont get it, first FP calls to ask if I wanted to go out with him this morning, wait I dont even have a phone he called the land line and how did he get the number?, then Gumball comes up and asks me to hang out, Marsh there is something seriously weird about those to."

"I know Fi, their just getting used to a new kid being here" Marshall said obviously lying he knew what was up but he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Then why dont they bother my other siblings why just me..."

I couldnt bring myself to listen any longer I dashed out of that house and ran straight to FP's I knew I couldnt punch him it would only hurt my fist not his face, so I decided to yell at him instead for his actions. As soon as I was done with that I just went home feeling dejected and angry

"Why cant she love me and not that stupid vampire?"

_'Because he got to her first'_

"But he doesnt deserve her"

_'She loves him and theres nothing you can do about it cause he sure as hell loves her too!'_

"Stoppit! Just go away"

_'Fine but you might as well watch the date they'll be having. The date that SHE should be having with YOU, not HIM!'_

"You know what I think I will. Thanks for the brilliant idea" Gumball said to himself as he sprited off in the direction of the park...


	4. Chapter 4: A 'Date' In The Park

_Author's Note: __I was having trouble uploading chapters at first but thanks to _Princess-Girl12_ I can upload chapters again Yay! Thank you so much to anyone who tried to help me and I'm sorry for wasting your time. A__nyway lets get this chapter done okay *__Sweatdrops*_

Chapter 4: The 'date' in the park/ Fionna's first day of school

Marshall's P.O.V.

Damn Gumwad. He's trying to take Fi away from me, the nerve of some people! But she likes me so Ha! Take that you sorry excuse for a guy! And also FP too, these guys are supposed to be my friends and they aren't being very good ones right now. I can't believe this is happening again.

**Flashy Back ~**

"Hey Ashley, FP, I just got back from Games..." I walked into my room to find my GIRLFRIEND making-out with my BESTFRIEND!

"Mar-Mar! It's not what you think!" Ashley was trying to explain

"Ya, man it isn't what you think!" Fred chimed in

"So my ex-bestfriend wasn't just making-out with girlfriend?," I asked skeptically, Ashley looked relieved when I didn't add an 'ex' in front of girlfriend "Oh wait silly me I meant EX-GIRLFRIEND sorry Ashley but were over. Now both of you GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE!" I screamed at both of them as they scurried out of my room and out of the house.

I sat on my bed ready to just die I thought that I would just sit there until the end of time I never thought I would trust a female again other than my sister and my mom. I felt that way for a long time I remember for the next week my cell blew up and so did the land-line.

"Damn it Ashley I don't want to talk to you!" Ashley had texted me about 1, 2, 3, 4, 5-million times and so was Fred and to make matters worse they even left messages on the answering machine down stairs and it was driving me insane,

"Hey Mar-Mar, I know I made a big mistake I'm so sorry please take me back I'm nothing without you! Call me back or text me whatever just talk to me!" I was just listening to another message from her. Thankfully Fred had the decency not to leave any messages but he still called.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer! I know you want me and this hot bod! So this is your last chance to take me back we were a power couple in school why give this up." I heard Ashley screeching through the phone I finally decided to call her so she could stop embarrassing herself.

"I knew you would come crawling back to me they always do" I could feel her smirking with victory on the other side of the phone

"Actually I have taken the time to record every single message and this phone call just to post on YouTube to embarrass you for what you did you lying, cheating, sorry-excuse-for-a-girlfriend! Oh and I'm never taking you back. BITCH!" I hung up knowing it was my time to smirk and I have a video to put together.

**~ End Flashy Black ~**

Ahh good memories not the cheating ex part but the embarrassing Ashley part I enjoyed that thoroughly. I was snapped outta my thoughts by the voice of my 'date'

"Hey Marsh are you alright you seem a little distant there" she lightly knocked on my head

"No it's fine Fi, I was just thinking." I said not wanting to spoil everything telling her I was thinking about my ex. "Were almost there. Wanna help me set up?" I asked her once we got there I wanted to go get her some flowers since there was a flower vender close by.

"Sure" she said taking stuff from the basket and laying it out

"I'll be right back, don't get kidnapped okay" I said in a joking manner

I went over to the cart and picked out some sunflowers cause I remembered her mentioning how much she loved the sun on the way here. When I got back she was nowhere to be seen. _Great. Of course only you could be warned not to get kidnapped and you go ahead and get kidnapped. _At this point I heard a crack from the tree above me and I knew she was up there so I might as well play along

"Ahhhh" I heard a huge snap as Fi came crashing down into my arms _This worked out well_

I looked down at her and smirked

"I see you can't keep from falling for me" I teased her

"P-p-put me down Marshall." she stuttered her face as red as a strawberry

"Never" I yelled up to the sky earning myself a punch in the face and a giggling Fionna. I let her down and proceeded to hold my face

"I told you to put me down, you trad." she said brushing herself off

"Dammit Fi, you punch like a freakin' man" I said not thinking and I braced myself for another punch

"I do not punch like a man. Marshall you can get out from there I'm not gonna punch you again."

"Really?"

"We'll see. Lets eat! Oh yeah why is there a vase?"

"Well," I said picking up the flowers "I bought you some flowers but then you fell into my arms." I smirked while handing here the sunflowers

"Eeeeee, I love them how did you know sunflowers were my favorite." She squealed tackling me in a hug

"I remember last night we were talking in my backyard while looking at the stars and you said that you loved the sun and the way it looks and feels and how you love how it effects the world and makes you happy. So I assumed you loved sunflowers the same cause they resemble the sun." I said sheepishly this is not good for my bad boy image.

"Awww you were actually listening to me. I thought bad boys don't care about sentimental stuff?" She said

"We don't usually, but you are the exception." I said smirking at her

"R-r-really" she was blushing again big time

"Yep. Your important to me so your the exception." now I was blushing _Great what is this spill your guts day _"And Fi, you can let me go now" I said half joking feeling her hug was nice and warm I really liked it

"O-oh my bad sorry Marsh." she said her blush growing exponentially

"What do you say we eat okay the foods gonna get cold."

Fionna's P.O.V.

Awwww he was actually listening last night! I guess he isn't such a bad boy after all. This is an amazing date if he counts it as a date. Only one way to find out. Here we go.

*sigh* "Hey Marsh, can I ask you something?"

"You just did" he said chuckling "anyways whats up?"

"I-is this a d-date?" I said stuttering. I mentally slapped myself across the face, I have to get ahold of this stuttering stuff how come it's so easy for him to get me to blush. I don't blush much at all

"u-um d-do yo-you want me, it to be a date?" he said _oh no I made things awkward now I'm so stupid_

"Yes, but if you don't want it to be a date it doesn't have to be one" I said quietly silently disappointed that it wasn't

"I didn't know you wanted it to be a date but I want it to so can we call it a date?" he said

"Yes!" I said hugging him once more

"Okay okay Fi, I need to breath again!" Marshall said gasping for air

"Okay. Fine" I said giving him some space

"GLOB DAMNIT" we heard a voice come from the tree next to us

Gumball's P.O.V.

"GLOB DAMNIT" I yelled I was seriously pissed right now _DAMN YOU MARSHALL LEE you just have to have her don't you! Why must you take her_

"GUMBALL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING UP THERE! ARE YOU SPYING ON US!"

_Shit! I probably shouldn't have yelled anything out loud!_

"What the FUCK are you doing up there" Marshall and Fionna, dear Fionna both of them are pissed.

"Hey guys whats up hehehe what are the odds of seeing you two here?" I said nervously _This is how I die_

"Whats up!? Marshie and I are having a wonderful date and you just yell out and interupt what the hell is your problem?!" Fionna said her voice growing louder and louder _Yep I am totally gonna die today and at the hands of the girl I love no less _

"Gumwad I think you should go before Fi here beats you to a pulp" Marshall interjected "not that I would mind that but I don't think I could handle having her go into juvi after our first date" he smirked his signature smirk and I took of running

"I won't give up on you Fionna." I yelled back sprinting to my house

Fionna's P.O.V.

"I won't give up on you Fionna." I heard him yell back at us

"Over my dead body!" I yelled back at him

"The nerve of that damn Gumwad" I heard Marshall growl

"I agree with you there. How are you guys friends again he's kinda creepy, okay a lottle creepy." I said scratching the back of my neck a little habit I picked up from Marshall

"A 'lottle'?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah you heard me a lottle its like a little but instead a lot so a lottle." I explained I had to explain this every so often people didn't understand my reasoning most of the time

"You are really something you know that right" he said just smirking at me "You want to finish this date so I can ask you out on another one?"

"Sure Marshie," I said grinning "I can't wait to see what you come up with next."

**~ Time Lapse ~**

At school the following Monday

Still Fionna's P.O.V.

I walked into my new school AAA middle school. I'm kinda scared but I have Marshall with me and also Finn and Marshall's friends, even creepy Gumball and FP.

"Hey what's everyone's scheldules I want to know who I have class with." I said to the group. Marshall grabbed the paper from my hand "Hey!"

"Well from the looks of it, it seems whatever classes you don't have with me, you have with Gumwad and you have one class with all of us." He said grabbing my hand making me blush "Off to first period!" he yelled causing a few heads to be turned.

_Call me crazy, but I think those girls are glaring at me. Nah it's probably my imagination._

"Hey Marsh, whats up with all the chicks lookin' at us?" I asked him quietly I now knew that I am not just seeing things as one girl gave my the 'I'm watching you' hand motion.

"Ah them, dont mind them there just my crazy stalker fangirls." he said with feigned non-chalentness

"Okay tough guy, I know your afraid of them now tell me why do you have fangirls and what made you so scared of them?" I asked I can see right through him he is my best friend and all he can't hide anything from me.

"Fine you caught me." he sighed "Once when I was on my way home I thought I saw someone in my room, but I just brushed it off since unless you knew how to pick several locks there was no way into the house no less my room even the windows have locks. But then I went up to my house and I heard a faint sound in my bedroom. I went up there trying my best not to make a sound and I looked into my room and I saw to girls in there my ex Ashley and another girl Jenifer I had to go on a 'date'" he said holding up the finger clause for fakeness "with her to make her ex jealous, but she fell for me I guess but she was totes nasty. And they were going through my globbin stuff and talking about prices for various items that they would put on Ebay and they stuffed a bunch of stuff in a bag and it was totes freakin me out cause for one I didn't even know how they got in there and they were going to sell my stuff! I mean What the flip!" He exclaimed.

"Wow that would totes freak me out. Who is this 'Ashley' girl and what did you do?" I asked I was a litte bit concerned about these fangirls now cause one of them actually broke into his home.

"Ashley is my ex I broke up with her because she was cheating on me with FP who was my best friend at the time. I am only friends with him now because he is the only one who Gumwad will tolerate,as you can probably tell Gummy Buns and I aren't exactly on good terms, and if the two of them break up as friends they will both become super clingy which trust me is not good." he explained " and as for what I did, I walked in there and demanded what they were doing. Of course they lied but I took the bag and kicked them out and changed every lock we had." he finished right as we entered the classroom I felt all eyes on me, some were glares and some were indifferent. I was indeed the new girl.

_This is going to be a very long first day, I wonder when this Ashley chick will show up and if she's gonna be a problem. Gumball doesn't seem to be so creepy today. Maybe I should forget the whole incident happened in the first place, it was a wonderful date._

"Hey Marsh here comes Gumball." I whispered

"I wonder what he wants" he didn't look at me all his attention was turned to Gumball

_Wow Marsh really doesn't like Gumball very much I thought they were friends. Well even i'm upset after everything that happened last week._

"Why hello Fionna how are you this fine Monday?" his voice snapped me out of my thoughts

_Damn how is he so cheerful on a freakin' Monday? It's __**Monday **__for globs sake no one likes Monday._

"Fine? Are you crazy, its monday the epitome of grouchiness. Its the day of the week when people get up and wish it wasn't." I responded trying to make my voice as dreary as possible to prove my point even though I was no longer tired I was just playing a part.

I used to take drama at my old school so I knew the in's and out's of acting

"Oh my apologies. I just love Monday's so much it's the day we get to get up and go learn." He said making his eyes sparkle

_Is he for real. He's totes off_

"Smile and nod, then back away very very slowly." I said fake smiling at Marshall "Your totally right Bubba! Why don't you tell us all about why you like school so much we have ten minutes to kill." I said still smiling

"Why of course! I would love to." he exclaimed

While he was droning on and on about whatever Marsh and I made our ways to the back two seats since they were the ones that were open.

"Damn Fi, your good. I didn't know you were that sneaky and under handed." he smirked at me "I like this side of you. Everyone thought you were a good little girl who would never dis a friend." he was surprised

"I thought you knew that by now?" I said pulling an apple from my pack "Remember the first day we met Gumball and company, we pranked them good and then when we pranked Cake and Lloyd and when-" he cut me off

"Yeah I remember but pranking doesn't make you bad, pranking makes you awesome but not bad. Now on the other hand what you just did to Gumball, that my friend is what makes you a tiny shred of bad." he stole the apple from my and took a huge bite

"Hey! My apple!" I yelled at him

"What do you mean?" he asked with feigned innocence

"Ugh, whatever it's your apple now ya butt." I huffed out as he fist pumped the air

"Hello class, today we have a new student. Mind introducing yourself dear?" he asked me and I got up to the front of the room

"Umm" I looked around and countless girls glared at me. I looked to Marshall Lee he smiled and gave me a thumbs up "My name is Fionna Mertens, I am 12 years old I will be 13 next week. I moved here from San Franciso California last week." I stated and let out a deep breath

"Hello Fionna my name is Mr. Lemon-grab and since there is nowhere else to sit you go sit my Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee try not to be a bad influence on miss Mertens please." I saw the teacher glare at Marsh, I swear this school has an unlimited amount of glaring people.

"Sorry teach, it's too late, how can't I be an influence on my best friend and next door neighbor." he said staring right at Mr. Lemon-grab _Uh-oh_

I walked back to my seat thinking about how long it will take for this to go around school and for the fangirls to come and kill me.

"Marsh, are you trying to get me killed." I whisper yelled

"Nope I just wanted to see what the expressions of the girls would be if they found out how much time you get to spend with me." he said smugly

"Now i'm going to get even more glares" I said defeated

_Damn Marshall Lee, I swear it's the first day of middle school and my best friend is trying to get me killed by his crazy stalker fangirls. _

"I wonder how they'll react when they hear about our date" he said deviously standing up

I quickly pulled him down

"Don't you dare." I said looking at him with a cold stare that would give the toughest dudes in school shivers

He shivered just like I expected and shut up but it was too late. A gir in front of us heard she turned around and yelled...

"OH MA GLOB GUYS! FIONNA AND MARSHALL LEE WENT ON A DATE!" she yelled our secret to the world

"Dammit Lsp why do you have to scream everyones business to the world!" Marshall was so pissed at her

"Oh my glob. Lisa is it true?" I girl with firy red hair asked I think her name was Ember. I think that name totally fit her

"Isn't everything I saw the truth just because I spread the gossip doesn't mean I make it up. If I made it up my rep would be totes trashed but they went on a date." she responded

Soon class lost total control and Mr. Lemon-grab didn't even try to retain order he just sighed and sat down and started typing something, most likely the test we are going to take tomorrow for our behavior. Marsh and I got bombarded with questions and hate, well he got the questions and I got the hate well at least from the chicks. What is up with this school?

"Why would you go out with her?"

"When did this date occur?" 

"You stay away from my Marshall you hear!"

"Shut up Celia, you know that Ashley called dibs on Marshall."

"Hey Marshall Lee, why her she isn't even that hot?"

_Ouch that hurt_ I was feeling pretty down until I felt someone grab my hand and hold it tightly

"To answer your questions: I went on a date with Fi because she is awesome, she is cool and an amazing prank partner, she has a short temper and she will not hesitate to beat you to a pulp if you hurt her or one of her friends. We went on this date last week on thursday we had a really amazing time. I am not yours and im especially not that bitch Ashley's. And she may not be 'hot' to you but she is to me and I honestly don't care her personality is what intrestes me the most so can you guys please stop being mean to her she just got here and your picking on her because she was hanging out with me, she is a truly awesome person and if you get to know her i'm sure you will regret ever being mean to her. So I have only one thing to ask you, will you all just gO THE FREAK AWAY! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS HERE"

All the student returned to their seats awestruck that the schools bad boy is sticking up for a girl that is a little on the chunky side who is a complete nobody.

"Thank you Mr. Abadeer, class tomorrow we are going to take an exam because of your behavior this class period." Mr. Lemon-grab spoke up

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

The bell sounded and everyone rushed out to tell their friends what happened. The rest of the day went by pretty fast until lunch when we sat down and everyone just looked at us

"What?" we both asked at the same time

"Jinx!"

"Double Jinx!"

Triple Jinx!"

"Aw screw it"

"Dammit!"

"Okay both of you stop!" I heard Finn say "We have something I think you need to see..."

_Author's Note: I introduced Flame Princess in this chapter as Ember. And I wonder what Finn has to show them and awwwww Marshie is so sweet. No offense to anyone named Ashley and Jennifer but we all know thats Marshall's crazy ex girlfriend's name, personally I have friends named Ashley and Jennifer and I love them both to death so I don't mean to offend anyone is those are your I apologize if I made Gumwad a little too creepy hehehe *nervous*_


	5. Chapter 5: Finn's Chapter

_Author's Note: Hey everybody I never ever imagined ever that anyone would actually read this and that they would be kind enough to review I feel so loved *tears* Everytime I see that I have a review or I see that this has gotten more views I do a happy dance and people think I'm cray-cray which I am hehehe. I am not stopping this story till it is finished and I have no clue when that will be so for now I'll just keep writing. I love you all. Time to get on with the story. Oh before I forget, I also have another story in progress at the moment it's called __**Can You Save Me?**__ It's okay I guess so if you peeps wanna check it out feel free. __I haven't had much fubblegum so this will be their chapter._

Chapter 5: Finn's Chapter

Finn's P.O.V.

"Dude aren't you at least a little bit upset?" Jake asked me "Or at least jelly of Fionna?"

"No. Why would I be jelly of Fionna."

"Because like all the dudes in the neighborhood has a crush on her. And she is going on a date today! It's only our second day in the hood. And they barely think about her bro that's one year older than her."

"Fine. I'm a little jelly but hey I met this really cool girl yesterday."

**~ Flashy Back ~**

"Hey I'm Finn." I walked up to the car in the front yard while Fionna and her new friends were talking

"Hello Finn. My name is Bonnibel Bubblegum. My brother over there is Bubba Gumball, some people call us the Prince and Princess of the candy kingdom since our family has a candy store downtown." Bubblegum explained

"Oh I see then from now on I shall call you PB. For Princess Bubblegum." I said in my most heroic voice

"Finn you are quite the character." she giggled "Maybe we should hang out some time."

"Oh umm, I would like that very much PB." I said "Maybe we should meet up at that candy store you were talking about."

"Okay see you at... Noon?" she asked

"Yeah noon is fine."

"Great see you tomorrow, my brother is coming this way and I don't think he's in a very good mood. Laters." she said giggling

"Bye Peebles." I waved running back to the house

**~ End Flashy Back ~**

"Duuuuuude you have a date today and you didn't tell me!" Jake exclaimed after I told him about PB

"Yeah and I have like twenty minutes to get there so c'ya later." I said walking out of the room

"WWWWAAAAAIIIIIIITTTTTT" Jake jumped and grabbed my leg it seemed like slow-mo

"Ack, Jake! What the math bro." I said as we both fell down the stairs.

"Take me with youuuuu!"

"No! This is between me and her. Not me, her and ma bro Jake!" I said kicking him off.

"Fine. But I want details ASAP. 'kay?" he looked at me with puppy dog eyes

"Dude you do that way too well, and sure whatev's. Good Bye" I walked out of the house

Oh crap I have like ten minutes to get there and it's all the way down town I hope she isn't mad if I'm late a couple minutes. I took off sprinting in the direction of the shop.

Bonnie's P.O.V.

"Oh Finn, where are you?" I sighed we agreed on noon and it has been five minutes past then

I really hope he didn't stand me up I have my best outfit today. I decided to to wear pair of pink skinny jeans and a white blouse and a charm bracelet that had the charms of different desserts. Sure it was simple but I looked amazing on me. I wonder if he was just running late or not and just as the fifteen minute mark passed by I was gathering my things and prepared to leave when I heard the bell jingle and the sound of heavy breathing.

"Hey Peebles are you still here!" I heard someone call

"Finn! You showed up" I ran up to the front and saw him. He was wearing a regular tee shirt and a pair of jeans with a chain hanging from it but he looked like he put a lot of effort into it he combed his mess of hair even though he adjusted his hood so that it covered most of it and I looked to the top of his hood and it had little bear ears how cute!

"Of course I showed up I am a man of his word, Jake just held me up he wanted to come with us but I refused." he said sheepishly

"Whose Jake" I asked confused

"Oh there are four of us in the Mertens family, Jake and Cake are twins that are three years older than me, then there is me who is one year older than Fionna, and lastly Fionna who is four years younger than Jake and Cake. Jake takes care of me while Cake is busy with Fionna." he elaborated

"Oh I see. So where do you want to go." I asked giggling

"Hmm, how bout you chose you are the one who didn't just move in." he said

"Okay I know a great place for pizza, how does that sound?" I said excitedly

"Sweet! Lead the way Princess." he responded and I giggled at my nickname

When we finally got to the Lumpy Space Pizzeria and Arcade we got a booth and started talking about everything

"So whats Fionna doing today. I think my bro is going to ask her out." I said wondering if he actually pulled it off

"Nope, he came a little too late someone called Fionna and asked her to the movies but she turned him down and went back upstairs. Then we hear the doorbell ring and Cake goes to answer it and he wants to talk to Fionna but Cake thought she went back to sleep after she hung up the phone but turns out she was talking to Marshall Lee and they were going to the park because Marshall Lee wanted to apologize for knocking her over when they first met. Gumball seemed down after she turned him down but I think he followed them to the park. No offense but your brother is kind of a stalker." he said

I sweat-dropped and laughed nervously "Yeah that's Gumball for you. I'm nothing like that I mean I'm smart and junk but I don't stalk people. It seems like Fionna is pretty popular and stuff since all the dudes are into her, it's totes pissing off Marceline."

"Why would it piss off Marceline? It's not like-" he looked at me "No way"

"Oh yeah." I smirked

"She doesn't how could she she's so different from him."

"Isn't Marshall like the opposite of Fionna."

"Not really they're both tough and they love to play pranks on anyone and everyone and Fionna can sing but she tells everyone that she "sounds like a lobbing whale" but she's actually really awesome at it." I realized he must think very highly of his younger sister.

"You really think that there relationship will work out even though they have a lot of people against them?" I was a skeptic, I'm not even going to deny it I really thought either Ashley, Jenifer, Fp, or even Gumball will stand in their way and from the looks of it Gumball is already interfering by stalking them _I'm gonna have a serious talk with him when we get home._

"Yeah I do, Fionna really seems to like him and he seems to like her a lot even though they just met yesterday they stayed up pretty late last night talking I finally had to send Jake over to the girls room to tell them to shut up and go to bed. Hahaha."

"I see. Anyways what are we going to do?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we going to help them or are we going to just sit on the sidelines." I explained like it made perfect sense the first.

"Ohhhh, I knew that." he was blushing

"Suuuure you did Finny." I winked making him blush even more

"Anyways I think we should let things play out. They might get mad at us if we butt in ya know what I'm sayin'?"

"Yes I believe that is the perfect solution."

"Agreed. All in favor say I."

"I" I said

"I" Finn said

"I" a third voice said

"HUH!?" Finn and I turned to see Jake sitting at the table next to us

"Jake! What the lumps?" Finn yelled

"Sorry bro I just thought that a good bro would make sure his bud didn't bomb his date. And dude you are totally bombing it only talking about Fionna and Marshall Lee, jeez don't you know how to comment on your date and talk about interests and junk?" Jake said like it was totes normal

"Hello Jake, do you mind giving us some privacy please?" I said putting on a pout

"Sure thing Princess. Finn we are taking when you get home okay?"

"Jake I'm going to kill you" Finn seethed

"Uh-Oh. Baiiiiiii." Jake ran outta there as fast as he could

"Hehehe he's so funny." I said to Finn patting his head

"No it wasn't that was totes embarrassing." his voice was a little muffled because he had laid his head into his arms on the table because he didn't was me to see his blush

"Hey maybe we should take his advice. One of my favorite things is science. What about you?" I asked to start up the conversation.

"Okay. Science sweet that's mathematical! My favorite thing to do is adventuring!" he responded the temporary awkwardness had passed and now we were having a great time.

Finally we had to leave when a waitress told us it was closing time. We started the long walk home and we decided to go to my house first since it was closer and it's the guys job to walk the girl home after a date. When I got home I could hear a soft voice inside cursing Marshall Lee. I sighed.

"Seems like Gumball is still hatin' on Marshall Lee." I said

"It's cool it's not like Gumball can actually harm Marshall just by swearing about him." Finn replied with a smile to cheer me up.

"Your right I'm silly, well good night Finn I guess I'll see you Monday at school." I said

"Okay bye Peebles."

We waved one more time until I went inside my house. Now it was time to deal with Gumball.

*sigh* "BUBBA GUMBALL GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at him

"Uh-Oh," I heard and then the clattering of feet to run downstairs "Hey sis whats up. Hehehe"

"Oh you know what's up. You followed Marshall Lee and Fionna on their date today." I said accusingly

"Shit, how did you find out?"

"How I found out doesn't matter. What matters is why you would do that you know that if they catch you it would totes demolish your chances with her, for like FOREVER!" I practically screamed at him. My anger was beyond belief if someone did that to me they would be in the ground dead or at least I would have Marceline take care of them for me.

"A little to late with that advice sis." he sighed "they caught me spying on them already." he said the last part quietly but for all I care he could have screamed it from the freakin' rooftops.

"You are so stupid sometimes. I'm surprised they let you live especially Marshall Lee." I was surprised that my own brother would be stupid enough to go stalking and then be stupid enough to get caught and come back without a scratch on him.

"Actually Marshall Lee held back Fionna if he didn't I don't think she would have spared me. She was really pissed especially when I tried to brush it off but carrying a conversation with them." he said sheepishly

"Oh my Glob Gumball! Fionna was the one who wanted to tear you to shreds and Marshall Lee stopped her and you tried to converse with them like nothing happened! What's wrong with you! You know what," I put my hands up in defeat "I don't even want to know. I'm going to bed." I stormed off rubbing my temples and muttering about how stupid he could get. At least my day was a success.

Finn's P.O.V.

I walked away from PB's house happy and content I should really thank Jake for interjecting into our date, but I don't think I will he was a total butt for following me and Peebles and embarrassing me. I still can't believe he did that, next time he goes out with Lady Imma gonna follow him: NINJA STYLE. As I was approaching my house I saw Marshall Lee and Fionna talking through the windows again and I shook my head.

"Yo Fionna, Marshall Lee!" I called to them they both turned their heads turning a nice shade of red "Try not to talk passed 11 tonight will ya. Thanks." I said before dashing into the house. I laughed to myself cause I could still picture there expressions when I called out to them it was priceless, a mix of shock and embarrassment. Oh I wish I had a camera. Oh well time to talk to Jake.

"So Finn, how was your date with Peebles?" he said in a teasing tone

"It was off the hook bro, I took we took your advice and we stayed till the place closed and then I walked her home and I just embarrassed Fionna and Marshall Lee. Today was a good day, but I'm still mad at you for following me, not cool dude, not cool." I shook my head to add effect to the words

"Okay nice, nice and how did you embarrass the love-birds?"

"They were talking at the window again and I just called out to them and told them not to talk past 11 this time, their faces were priceless a mix of shock and embarrassment." I laughed again as the memory past through my mind

"Hey dude do you think that you'll see Bubblegum again I mean you said the date went well right so did you schedule another soon?"

"Math! I'm so stupid I must have had poo-brain from eating all that pizza that I forgot to schedule another date and I have to wait till Monday to see her again. That's like two days." I slapped myself for my stupidity while Jake just laughed I was the epitome of stupid right now. "And I didn't even get her number!" I slumped down

"Hey cheer up bro, maybe she doesn't have a cell like Fio." he said trying to cheer me up and it worked

"Okay Jake I am going to assume that is the case. *yawn* let's get some shut eye then we can go adventuring tomorrow." I was sleepy so I laid down on my bed and let sleep take me.

**~ Dream Land ~**

_Finn's P.O.V._

"_Hey Peebles, you got any adventures for me today?" I asked the pink princess_

"_Oh yes, it is so terrible! I have lost my charm bracelet somewhere in Lumpy Space and I can't leave the castle. Will you take this quest into Lumpy Space to find it?" she was looking hopeful and I was bored so why not might as well_

"_I take this quest dear princess, I'll find your charm bracelet and return it to you as soon as possible!" I said heroically_

"_Oh yay! Thank you Finn you truly are the hero of OOO. Good luck and be safe!" she yelled after me _

_Jake and I knew only one way to get to Lumpy Space and that's LSP we had to find her but that isn't as easy as it sounds. She had an argument with her parents and decided to become a hobo in the forest and the forest is globbin' huge. It took us all morning to find her and she didn't really wanna help us but we told her that we would get Marceline to perform at her next party and she let us into Lumpy Space._

"_Yo Jake, I forgot how righteous this place is. It's been foreva since we've been here." I said excitedly I started to go off in the direction of a food place and Jake used his stretchy powers to pull me back_

"_Man, we have to find PB's bracelet that's what we came here for, if we come back without it then she won't give you a kiss on the cheek!" _

"_Pssht, bro it-it's not like I even want a kiss from PB, let's just go check the food place for the bracelet." I said _

"_Dude, your face is radiating heat right now, ain't nobody gonna have trouble finding your heat signature." we both laughed at his heat signature ref, we have watched that movie countless times at Marcy's house._

"_Whatever dude," I turned away from him and ordered our food "booth for two, with two everything pizza's without anchovies"_

"_Right this way" we got to a booth and I sat down on something hard_

"_Ouch! What the lump?" I stood up and pick up the hard thing "Hey Jake," I said waving the charm bracelet in his face "looks like my intuition was right and I found the bracelet in the first place we looked." I was smug _

"_Dang man, you gots the skillz." _

"_I know, I know. Lets eat and then we can go back and give Bubblegum her junk." _

"_And get you your kiss!"_

"_Grrr, I challenge you to an everything burrito eating competition where you have to finish your burrito before I do and without using your powers, the loser has to carry the winner home." I challenged _

"_Your on!" Jake said as they laid down our pizza's we folded them into burritos _

"_READY!"_

"_SET!"_

"_GOOOOO!"_

_**~ Time Lapse ~**_

"_Oh man, I don't feel so good and I didn't finish my burrito yet." Jake groaned _

"_Hahaha, success." I finished mine and thanks to my quick thinking I made sure Jake couldn't use his powers giving me a sure win_

"_Fine, can I please use my powers so finish this and I'll carry you back as promised." he groaned again his stomach couldn't take it anymore so I gave him my permission _

_He stretched out and gulped it down and when he shrunk back down he rearranged his stomach and he picked me up and we left Lumpy Space and made the trek back to the candy kingdom. When we got there he whispered something in Peebles ear._

"_Yes, I think that reward is perfect." _

_*smooch*_

"_Hehehe Jake look he fainted." was the last thing I heard before passing out_

_**~ Exit Dreamland ~**_

I woke up the next day thinking that was a strange dream. _I wonder if she really did lose her charm bracelet at the Lumpy Space Pizzeria? _

"Yo Jake, Imma gonna go get some pizza be back soon." I called

"Sure just be back before Cake gets up if she finds you gone, I'm not gonna have a face any more got it?"

"Sure thing." I walked out of the house and to the pizza place.

It took me about twenty minutes to get there and I was praying that Cake hadn't woken up yet. I know that Fionna was already up she had to turn down another date because she was hanging out with Marshall Lee again, I thought that dude was gonna explode he seemed so mad hahaha, and Cake decided to have a little cat nap while she went over to Marshall's.

"Hello, yesterday my friend and I came in and she left something in our booth can I go check it out." I asked politely

"Sure thing just make sure nobody is sitting there at the moment. 'kay"

"'Kay"

I walked up to the booth and nobody was there so I went to the side where she was sitting and I found 82 cents in change, three hair ties, a dozen bobby pins, and lastly the bracelet, I put the change in my pocket and I put the rest of the stuff back other than the charm bracelet and thanked the attendant and decided to stop by the store and get another charm for the bracelet.

"Perfect." I said picking up the perfect charm and I paid at the counter and ran to her house.

Bubblegum's P.O.V.

"Crap crap crap crap crap." I muttered tearing apart my whole room, I couldn't find it anywhere.

My charm bracelet was missing and I swear I had it when Finn walked me home, what if I dropped it outside, just then I heard a knock on the front door. I calmly brushed my hair and put on a pink sweater and black skinny jeans, I put my hair into a messy bun and put on my glasses. I walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Peebles I found your bracelet I had a weird dream that you left your bracelet in Lumpy Space and I had to go on a quest to bring it back and so I just went on my hunch and looked for it in the pizza place and I found it." he handed me the bracelet I was so desperately looking for I engulfed him in a hug. And when I let go I noticed he had a little box in his hand.

"Hey Finn whats that." I pointed to the box

"It's for you." he handed me the box and I opened it.

Inside I found another charm!

"I thought that I should get you a charm to remember me by, I hope you like it."

I lifted it out of the box, it was a sword charm. I remember Finn saying something about having a thing for swords his sister was the same way and how every adventurer needs a sword to defend themselves. I immediately put it on the charm on the bracelet in very center cause I always wanted to remember it. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he promptly fainted. Crap.

"Hey Gumball can you help me Fionna's brother fainted on the porch and I need your help to bring him in and lay him on the couch until he wakes up." I called up to my brother who was still sulking.

"Fine, what did you do to him anyway?" he asked

I just giggled "Last night we went on a date and I left my charm bracelet at the pizza place and he brought it back with a new charm for it, and so I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he just fainted."

"_You_ went on a date yesterday! And you didn't tell me!" his jaw dropped to the ground and I simply giggled again

"Yep, looks like I'm much luckier than you are." I smirked

"B-b-but,"

"Oh shut up it seems like our guest is waking up."

"Hey Peebles, I guess you like your present." he gave me a goofy grin

"Yes thank you very much I will treasure it." I gave him a bright smile

"Okay I'm going back upstairs and Bonnie you should clean up your room you made such a dreadful mess looking for that stupid bracelet." Gumball called walking up the stairs

"Oh yeah, hehehe almost forgot about that. I guess I have to be going now huh." I said sheepishly

"Yeah I have to get back too, Cake is probably beating the poo outta Jake right now worrying about me."

"Yeah c'ya later Finn."

"Laters PB" he walked out and I went upstairs to tackle the mess I made.

*sigh* "Here we go"

Finn's P.O.V.

I walked home and when I got in I heard Cake yelling

"Where is he! He is your responsibility why did you let him go out by himself!"

"Cake lighten up he is 14 years old now he can take care of himself. And he should be back soon."

"Oh he better be or you will be short one face."

"Guys! I'm home Cake get off Jake I asked his permission before I went out and the only reason I was late was because I stopped at Bonnie's house!" I said before Cake came over

"Oh baby, you have me so worried that stupid dog lover can't do nothing right he didn't even think to give you a call after you were supposed to be back." she fussed

"It's fine Cake I'm not hurt. How's Fionna doing she's over at Marshall Lee's right now right?"

"She's WHAT!?" _Uh-oh _

"I thought you knew she went over to Marshall's to play some video games right before you took your cat nap." I said shrinking down

"No fo yo information I didn't know that so if you'll excuse me I got a vampire boy to beat up." she stormed out of the house and we heard next door a door being broken down.

"Crap, what hath we wrought" I said worried for Marshall Lee's safety

Fionna and Marshall Lee came in following an angry Cake. Fionna looked pissed and Marshall looked injured.

"Cake what did you do to Marshall Lee!?" Jake and I asked awestruck that Cake actually injured someone no in the family.

"Cake came over broke down the door burst into Marsh's room and beat the tar outta him, and I pulled her off before she could do anymore damage and I had all of us come back to this house so I could tend to his many, many, many wounds." Fionna explained to us.

"Day-um, Cake I didn't know you would go to such great lengths." Jake said

"Nothing is too far when it comes to protectin' my Babycakes" she sassed and hissed at Marshall's

"Marshall your going to um have to um..." Fionna stopped

"Imma gonna have to what?" he asked

"Yourgoingtohavetotakeoffyourshirt" she sqeaked out before covering her face with the first aid kit

"That's it!" he chuckled "Okay then." he took off his shirt and Cake hissed again but Jake held her down

Fionna tended to him while he was joking around trying to make her feel more comfortable and it worked soon they were both laughing and forgot that he was shirtless. I decided to be mischivious and I stole Marshall's shirt and put it in Fionna's bed and I when I came back downstairs they were looking for his shirt but Jake said that it's not like he needs it he can just go get one from his house next door.

They went back together to continue their game and Cake just grumbled and sulked up to her room. Probably to spy on them.

**~ Time Lapse ~ **

The following Monday

Lunch Time

Still Finn's P.O.V.

Fionna and Marshall Lee came walking up to the table and everyone got sent the same video.

"Dammit!" Marshall Lee and Fionna said at the same time, they are so cute together

"Both of you stop it," I said "we have something you need to see."

"What is it."

I held up my phone and played the video of Marshall standing up for Fionna. They gasped.

"So-someone recorded that." Fionna gulped

"And they sent it to the whole school." Marshall finished

"This is not good." Marceline spoke up

"Why?" we all said except for Marshall and Fionna whose heads were down in embarrassment.

"Because," she elaborated "my little bro here is a little on the popular side and a lot of girls have crushs on him, and since they know Fionna went out on a date with him then who knows what they'll do, especially Ashley and Jenifer." both Fionna and Marshall shuddered at those names.

"Why what so bad about "Ashley and Jenifer"" I asked

"Ashley is Marshall's crazy ex and Jenifer is obsessed with him and they both broke into our house and tried to steal his stuff to sell online." she said

"Wow what a psycho- path" I said

"Yep. And she's still trying to get him back." she said sipping her drink "True Story." _(A/N: how I met your mother ref awesome show go watch it) _

"Hey Mar-Mar, why did you go on a date with this chick she is nothing compared to me." we heard a voice and we saw Marceline and Marshall tense up, Fionna immediately saw this and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ashley you have no right to come up to us and call him 'Mar-Mar' he isn't your boyfriend anymore." Marceline hissed through gritted teeth

"Oh Marcy! I didn't see you there and you know very well the Mar-Mar and I are going to get back together someday just like how you and Ash will get back together he's still counting on it you know." she said in a sweet voice but we all knew by the look in her eyes that she was pure evil

"You tell Ash to go straight to hell and if he comes anywhere near me imma gonna beat the tar outta him and land his ass in the hospital." she stood up ready to pummel Ashley into the ground "And the same goes for you." she was seething Gumball grabbed her hand and pulled her down she just brushed him off and glared daggers at Ashley and if looks could kill Ashley would be dead right now.

"Oh it's not like you can get a restraining order on us we are just kids." she laughed evily and put a hand on Marshall's shoulder "You know you want me, why not dump her and get back with me?"

"That's it." Fionna stood up "Girl I'm only gonna tell you this once. Keep your hands off Marshall Lee and stay away from us, you and that creeper Jenifer and whoever the hell Ash is. Nobody is gonna mess with my friends and get away with it."

"Fionna this isn't your fight it's okay Marce and I can handle it." Marshall said trying to calm her down but I knew better once Fio gets going there's no stopping her till she is finished.

"Not now Marsh, she brought me into this and I intended to finish it." she said with a level of calm and self control I don't think Marce could handle "And if you like a ristranging order so be it because yes we can anyone can get one and we can legally make sure that if you come near them you will be punished got it so I think it's time for you to leave before I go and call anyone of our parents and get that paper done in no time." she said looking straight into Ashley's eyes "Your move, Bitch."

We all looked at Fionna in awe, I never knew she could sound so... threatening she sounded a lot like Cake does when one of us got into a jam she would easily take care of them. I knew Fionna could've beat the girl into the ground but she didn't want to get into a fight on the first day at a new school so she went with the threat instead she was pure genius. We saw Ashley back away slowly and turn her heel and run like the devil himself was after her. Today I wasn't the hero today it was my little sister. Finally someone spoke up.

"Wow Fionna, I can't believe you did that for us." it was Marceline "Thank you we never even knew that we could do that."

"Fi, you are totes awesome" Marshall said

"Hey you stood up for me, it was time to return the favor." she shrugged like it was no big deal "What's funny though is that I don't even have a cell phone so even if I wanted to I couldn't call our parents anyway did you see how fast she ran outta here, it was epic." she sat down and continued eating while our jaws still hung down to the table. "Are you gonna eat that?" she took Marshall's apple off his plate and took a huge bite out of it, that seemed to do the trick.

"Hey, my apple. What the lump Fi?" he asked trying to snatch the apple back but she held it out of his reach

"Nope, my apple now." she said taking another bite

"Oh yeah," he proceeded to tickle her

"No stop! That tickles here take your stupid apple back!" she threw the apple at him and bonked him on the head

"Yep things are back to normal" I said to the rest of our group as we watched Fionna and Marshall Lee just being themselves not caring what people thought, it was like they were made for eachother.

"Ah ma cheek meat! Bunny why you always gotta punch me in the face, not cool!" he was holding his cheek where Fionna punched him after he stole her headband

"Your the one who stole my bunny ears!" she retorted fixing her hair

_Yep thing are back to normal. _We all laughed even Gumball. _We are going to be friends for a very long time._

_Author's Note: Hey peeps what did you thing about this chapter it's in the point of view of Finn and Bubblegum and I think I did a pretty good job of it. Let me know if you have any ideas for new chapters cause I would love to hear from you guys m'kay bye c'ya next chapter_


	6. Chapter 6: Uh-Oh

_Author's Note: I felt bad for not updating for six days so I wrote two chapters for my other Fionna and Marshall Lee story and I'm going to write two more chapters for this one including this one to make it up to you guys hope you guys enjoy it._

Chapter 6: Uh-oh

Fionna's P.O.V.

After the whole thing at lunch I was feeling pretty good and I walked into the next class and that feeling got shot and died. On the board was written: TALENT SHOW. I sat in my desk and hit my head so hard the kids around me got worried that I had broken something, I hate talent shows I've never wanted to enter into one ever again because the last time it caused everyone to look at me differently.

**~ Flashy Back ~**

"_Hey Fionna you should enter the talent show your really good at singing." the girl said giggling_

_Being the naïve sixth grader I was I accepted not noticing her and her friends giggles_

"_How did you know I like to sing?" I asked_

"_We heard you once when we had music class and I was standing near you, you sounded great." I didn't notice her voice dripping sarcasm _

"_Great see you at the show" they walked away laughing I didn't know why_

_**~ Time Lapse ~**_

_At the talent show_

"_Okay next is Fionna Mertens, sixth grade, Ms. Cinnabon's class. Talent singing" the vice principle announced_

"_Here goes everything" I breathed I had never been more nervous in my entire life._

"_I will be singing-" I was cut off by those girls who had wanted me to sing in the first place_

"_Nothing" they poured red sticky liquid on me from above and then flour and feathers _

_I was so embarrassed that I didn't show my face at school for the rest of the year which was only about a week or two and I was never so happy to be moving to a different school for junior high which was a town or two away and nobody was going there so I was safe. I cried myself to sleep that night. After my siblings Cake and Jake saw me they went over to those girls houses and scared them half to death for hurting me and they came by after school ended and 'apologized' they only did it because Cake would dig up everything embarrassing they had ever done and bring it to the public world and/or torment them for the rest of their lives. Which she would have her ways of doing. Finn and Jake went to the principle and told him that it was those girls who did that and he had them suspended. I love my siblings for that._

**~ End Flashy Back ~**

"Fi! Are you okay?!" I heard Marshall's voice

"No." I said my face still on the table

"Do you need me to take you home? Do you have a fever? Do you need anything?" he fussed

"No, no, and I need to go and die." I said

"What are you talking about." he asked thoroughly confused by now

Without saying anything I pointed to the board

"A talent show! This is great!" he exclaimed

_Of course he's good at singing and bass why wouldn't he like talent shows_ I moaned in frustration

"Fionna do you have something against talent shows?" he asked in a gentle voice

"Yes," I went on to tell my tale to him and by the end he was seething with hate for those girls "and I haven't sang in public every since I didn't even get to begin on that day." I finished

"I hope they burn in the very depths of hell for making you feel this way." he had a scary aura about him "You probably have an amazing voice Fi, you just need to find the perfect way to let it out." his voice became normal again "The talent show is the perfect opportunity, since you got scared during one its best to put that fear to rest in the next one." he smiled at me not a smirk or a grin just a smile.

"I don't know, what if I fail again." I asked I was so unsure of myself

"Idea! Why don't you come over today and we can have a jam session and if you want to we can perform together at talent show." he said

"Well," he looked at me with those huge redish brown eyes and I couldn't resist "fine." I breathed out I hated how I couldn't refuse if he gave me those eyes

"Yay!" he was acting like a little kid it was hilarious

**~ At Marshall Lee's House ~**

"Okay what exactly do I do?" I said holding the mic and Marshall was tuning his bass. We were in the music room in the basement of his house so we could play a song

"Just give me a song and you start singing and I'll play simple." he said but I didn't know what to sing

"I have no clue what to sing." I sheepishly admitted

"Just sing your favorite song." he encouraged I thought and it finally hit me. I whispered the song to Marshall and he smirked this was one of our favorite songs.

_What the Hell by Avril Lavigne _(**Fionna, **_Marshall Lee, **Both**)_

**You say that I'm messin' with your head_  
_**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)__**  
**_**All 'cause I was making out with your friend****_  
_**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)__**  
**_**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong****_  
_**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)__**  
**_**I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun****_  
_**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)__****_

**You're on your knees, beggin' please **_"stay with me"**  
**_**But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy****__**

All my life I've been good but now_  
_Ooohhh_  
_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_  
_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me_  
_You can't save me, baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"__

_What, What, What, What the hell?__****_

**So what if I go out on a million dates?****_  
_**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)__**  
**_**You never call or listen to me anyway****_  
_**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)__**  
**_**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day****_  
_**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)__**  
**_**Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play****_  
_**_(Yeah)__****_

**You're on your knees, beggin' please **_"stay with me" (Va fan!)**  
**_**But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy **_(Crazy!)****_

**All my life I've been good but now****_  
_Ooohhh_  
_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_  
_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me_  
_You can't save me, baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"__**

La la la la la la la la whoa whoa

_**La la la la la la la la whoa whoa**_

(La la la la la la la la)  
**You say that I'm messing with your head****_  
_Boy, I like messing in your bed_  
(La la la la la la la la)  
_Yeah, I am messing with your head_  
_When I'm messing with you in bed__**

All my life I've been good but now_  
_Ooohhh_  
_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_  
_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_  
_All my life I've been good but now_  
_Ooohhh_  
_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_  
_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me_  
_You can't save me, baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"__

La, la,  
La la la la la,  
La,  
La la la la la, la 

We finished the song and he looked at me with awe.

"Dude everyone needs to keep their jaws closed around me it's starting to get uncomfortable." I blushed

"Fionna I thought you said you sounded like a dying whale! You are globbin awesome why keep this hidden?" he exclaimed

"Because I haven't sang in front of people since sixth grade choir. Everyone would look at me differently if I sang a lot." I said blushing even deeper

"Well now, you and I are competing in this talent show no exceptions okay." he said

"Fine but I get to chose the song that we are going to perform." I said I was actually excited for this stupid thing

"Perfect." he said and then I heard Cake call my name.

"I got to go now, I'll tell you the song later tonight meet me on the roof of the shed at 11 tonight okay." I said packing up my stuff

"Why there and why that late." he asked

"Because I want to go practice in the woods later and 11 is when no one will be awake. Bye" I explained dashing through the house to get to my own.

"What have I done?" Marshall said shaking his head "it's a good thing I stay up late anyway" he sighed

I dashed into my room and I saw Cake waiting for me.

"And where have you been Missy?" she was tapping her foot and scowling

"I've been thinking and I decided that I was going to enter the talent show." I said

"But Fionna I thought you hated those?" she looked incredulous that I would even consider it

"I do but I thought if Marshall Lee was next to me it wouldn't be so bad." I saw her face darken "I was over at his house and we were singing a song, it was a lot of fun I haven't sang in forever and it felt good." I said and her face began to regain it's usual niceness

"Okay as long as he isn't making you do this without your consent." she said

"You know he would be over here injured again if he tried to get me to sing and I didn't want to right?" I asked jokingly "Oh and I need a dress"

"REALLY!?" her eyes got all big and sparkly. Cake loves to make clothes especially dresses and she is always trying to get me to wear one so me asking for one is extremelyrare.

"Yes Cake, it's for the show. I wanted to wear the costume in the music video so it would be more, I don't know, impressive?" I said

"Babycakes, your voice is impressive in itself you don't need a dress to impress others." I sighed in relief "But I am not going to let this opportunity go to waste you are wearing this dress." she ran off to our basement to get started.

"Here we go." I sighed and plopped down on my bed I needed to get as much rest as possible if I was going to go practice at 11 at night.

**~ Time Lapse ~**

I went downstairs into the basement and saw Cake asleep at the sewing machine and I giggled she really wanted this dress to get done. I went back to my room and climbed out the window I had a few minutes till 11 so I took my time.

"What took you so long bunny." Marshall Lee asked

"I thought that I would have some time considering that it isn't 11 yet." I retorted

"Fine whatever so do you need help getting up here or am I going to have talk down to you?" he asked and I jumped onto the shed

"So how long have you been waiting?" I asked

"Not long I got here as you were climbing down the wall." he shrugged "Anyway what song are we performing?"

"Alice by Avril Lavigne." I said "You are going play the bass while I play piano and sing."

"Taking charge now aren't we." he smirked

"As a matter of fact yes." I said

"Well then lets get to the woods." he stood up and held his hand out for me to grab

I grabbed his hand and noticed how perfectly it fit, this thought made me thankful that it was dark so he couldn't see my blush. We walked to the woods in silence but it wasn't awkward it was like a moonlit walk in the park except we weren't going to the park.

"Hey Fionna." he said

"Yeah Marsh"

"Are you comfortable doing the talent show with me because you can go do it with someone else if you want too." he spoke softly he was blushing as brightly as I was

"Of course I am you are my best friend I don't think I could do this without you." I said my face getting redder

"Okay that's good." we kept walking and then we noticed we were still holding hands

"Oh sorry." we both said pulling our hands away. I immediately regretted it, I missed the warmth of his hand in mine and he looked about the same. _Damn I hate awkwardness_ I thought

"I-I can can't breath!" Marshall said he sounded short of breath

"Marshall Lee!" he collasped on the ground and I kneeled over him "What happened whats wrong?!" I asked I was freaking out

"I can't breath." he made a huge gasp "The awkward air is suffocating me!"

I slapped him as hard as I could.

"Marshall Lee you ass! You scared me I thought that you were really having trouble breathing!" I felt tears come to my eyes

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry I was just trying to get over the awkwardness we were going through." he had regret in his eyes

I sat down on the grass and curled into a little ball I didn't want him to see me cry over him. I felt two arms wrap around me as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" he looked so sincere and sad that he had made me cry

"Just don't scare me like that again. I really thought that..." I got cut off

"Shh. You can't get rid of me that easily." he kissed the top of my head and I felt my heart give a little flip

We sat there for a while until I calmed down. And by that time it was 12 and we still hadn't practiced the song at all.

"I'm sorry for crying and soaking your shirt, crying is for the weak." I was so ashamed I had cried in the arms of the guy I liked sure it felt good but it would be amazing blackmail. I heard him chuckle

"Don't worry Fi, I'm not going to blackmail you." he chuckled. I must have looked horrified that he knew what I was thinking because he added "I know you well enough to know that you would thing that this would be used as blackmail, but I wouldn't do that, I may play a evil pranks now and then but I wouldn't harm you on purpose. Any idiot that does will suffer the wrath of Cake and I." he made me feel better with those words and we got up our hands intertwined and we walked towards the woods talking about what we were going to do if we won, and then we spent three more hours just practicing. We walked back to our homes tired and dirty from hanging out and falling into the dirt and pine nettles.

"Hey Marsh."

"Hmm"

"I had fun tonight." I said finally

"Me too." he smiled at me. I felt my face turn pink _It's now or never Fionna. I'm going to do it._

I ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the check and climbed up my wall as fast as I could. Grinning like a mad man. I saw from my window a stunned Marshall Lee with a hand to him cheek. Then I saw him fist pump the air and smile brighter than ever. I was happy and without changing I flopped into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

She kissed me. She kissed me. She kiSSED ME! I fist pumped the air. I was walking on clouds right now I felt so happy, I knew she liked me and all but this was different she acted on those feelings and it was awesome. Tonight was the best other than the making the girl I like cry and junk but at least I had an excuse to hold her. I smiled brightly and walked back to my house I couldn't wait till next practice. I re-winded her kissing my cheek over and over again in my head until I fell asleep.

**~ Dreamland ~**

_Previously on dreamland. Marshall Lee came back after two months travel around AAA and she wanted to spend all that day with him except FP was waiting for her at the Candy Kingdom. Cake, Marshall Lee and Fionna all went to the CK together and FP wasn't thrilled to see Marshall there so he left. Just as Marshall and Fionna were leaving to go jam at Marsh's house Prince Gumball came running out and told Fionna that he loved her. **DRAMA BOMB! **At this she burst into tears now that she had finally moved on he has decided to mess with her heart guts again. When Marshall Lee sees her crying he tells off Gumball and takes her to a special place._

_Now in Dreamland_

_Fionna's P.O.V._

_I was sobbing into Marsh's shirt as we flew to this 'special place' I still can't believe PG was still messing with my heart guts my crush on him died down a lot after the Ice Queen incident when I was thirteen, now as a sixteen year old I liked Marshall Lee since he sang that song for me. I can remember it so clearly. I always thought that the song had a deeper meaning than he was letting on but I doubt it he was the freaking Vampire King! Why would he settle for a lowly mortal. I sighed deeply and felt fresh tears come to my eyes._

"_Shh. Please don't cry Fi, he doesn't have the right to make you cry anymore. I really don't see why you still have a crush on him." he said shaking his head. I was shocked. He thought I had a crush on Gumball. _

"_You idiot I don't have a crush on him anymore I haven't for three whole years." I said softly _

_He stopped right then and there and almost dropped me in pure shock._

"_W-w-what?" he asked shakily _

"_My heart doesn't belong to Gumball. It belongs to someone else." I started blushing madly as he regained his composure and started to move again_

"_Whose the lucky guy now?" he asked he was a deep shade of blue, not red because he's a vampire and junk_

"_It's... secret" I debated telling him right then and there but I wasn't going to ruin our bro-ship right now I didn't think he felt the same why._

"_Come on Fi, tell me!" he pleaded_

"_No."_

"_Please"_

"_No"_

"_If you don't tell me I'm going to drop you." he threatened playfully holding me out from his chest _

"_NOOOO!" I jumped and clung to him in a death grip_

"_Then tell me" he laughed_

"_Fine but lets just get to the place you were talking about first." I conceded knowing he wasn't going to give up until he heard my answer_

"_Yay!" he said flying super fast and I just giggled nervously _

_We got to the place and it was beautiful. It was in the middle of the shadow forest and I was totally engulfed in moonlight it had a small lake with lily pads and cat tails with swans, it had a river leading to the lake and on the river there was a metal bridge. This place was the perfect place to confess to someone. It even had a lumpin waterfall and a field of magic purple flowers that looked like they had little lights inside of them and they emitted golden sparks. It was absolutely perfect._

_We walked over to the bridge and I took a deep breath._

"_Marsh." I said it felt like I was going to pass out_

"_Yes Fionna" it's been a while since he used my whole name_

"_It's you." I held my breath_

_He looked a mix of shock and relief. He pulled me close and whispered into my ear_

"_You just made this a whole lot easier." and he kissed me_

_I was surprised at first and then I felt relief wash over me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it felt like forever. I looked up at him_

"_I like you too Fi." he smiled down at me _

"_Cool." I said not knowing what else to say_

_We took a moonlit walk around the lake and just enjoyed each others company. He had been gone for two months and I had just had Gumball mess with my heart guts again for the umpteenth time leaving me bawling my eyes out to Marshall yet again, but then I admitted my feelings to a certain sexy vampire king and he kissed me, the worse experience with Gumball turned into the best night of my life in a place only him and I know about and he liked me back but what happens now._

_Finally we had to return home and end this magical moment. And when we reached the tree house it was almost midnight._

"_Marsh, what happens now? Are we like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked fidgeting with my bangs and blushing at the words_

"_Only if you want to." he said slowly_

"_Do you want to?" I asked_

"_Sure." he responded awkwardly it's been centuries since he has been through this_

"_Okay then." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding "I guess I'll se-" I got cut off by Marshall Lee's lips crashing down against mine. I quickly returned it and we made out for a while until I heard the door open and I cracked open my eye to see a pissed off Cake and a sad looking Gumball. Both their expressions turned to surprised and both Marshall and I seperated and a deep blush painted both of our faces._

"_Girl, we are talking later. Fang boy, get in here and sit down on the couch. Fionna I think it's best if you go up to your room, I'm going to talk to the boys down here and you just get ready for bed okay sweet cheeks." Cake calmly said and I obeyed and dashed up the stairs giving Marsh a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered good luck to him._

"_Now for you two." I heard Cake say and then I heard two gulps_

_Marshall Lee's P.O.V._

_Shit Cake is going to kill me. Was all I could think about after Fionna left._

"_Now about you two." Cake said and Gumbutt and I gulped "First Gumball." I breathed a sigh of relief "I'm going to get you later red eater." she shot me a glare I shuddered_

"_Gumball, how dare you mess up my baby cakes even more!" she scolded. It was true he always messed with Fi's feelings like it was a game _

_**~ Flashy Back ~**_

_I looked up from my couch to see a sobbing Fionna at the door._

"_Fi?!" I questioned this was the tenth time she has done this this month "What did he do this time?" I sighed. That damn Gumbutt he had probably messed with her emotions again_

"_H-he-he asked me out on a 'date'," she sniffled and I felt anger and jealously rise but I kept it down for her to finish "But then when I was on my way to the date I saw him making out with Cotton Candy princess!" she finished bursting into tears. I was about to go and rip him to shreds but I had to stay here with Fionna. I liked Fionna more than a friend and I hated seeing her all bent out of shape over a spoiled piece of candy that didn't appreciate everything she does for him._

"_Shh don't cry he doesn't deserve you as a friend much less a date so screw him for not realizing it." I said trying to keep the rage out of my voice_

"_But he just keeps jackin with my heart guts." she cried_

"_I have an idea that I think will make you feel better" I said picking her up and floating out the door "Lsp is having a party tonight in the woods and I think you would like it we can even go pick up Cake if you want." she just nodded in agreement and we went over to her house picked up Cake and went to that memorable party. _

_**~ End Flashy Back ~**_

_I chuckled to myself remembering the song and the meaning behind it and then what happened after when I pretended to die and she yelled at me for faking and making her cry. I never knew she would react like that._

"_I didn't mean to mess with her brain like that this time or any time before that." he explained and I just lost it_

"_What do you mean 'or any time before that'?" I yelled_

"_What do you mean Marshall Lee?" he asked innocently_

"_What about that time when you asked her out and when she came you were too busy sucking face with Cotton Candy princess to notice that she was late for the date!" I was livid_

"_She saw that? I was wondering why she didn't show up." he said the last part quietly and I heard Cake gasp_

"_You don't even sound sorry!" I yelled _

"_Why you little-" Cake said as she tackled Gumball to the ground "How dare you ask my baby on a date and make out with another chick when you knew she would be comin'" she was scratching him up pretty badly and even though I didn't want to I pulled her off._

"_Cake we can't hurt this stupid pink prince no matter how much we want to. Trust me after she told me I wanted to destroy him but she needed me." I said trying to calm her down_

"_But he's being a jackass! Let me at him!" I had never heard Cake call anyone a jackass before and I surprised but I wouldn't let her go_

"_Just let him go he's not going to understand," I turned to a bleeding Gumball "You better leave before I change my mind and please from now on don't mess with my **girlfriend**" I said glaring at him and he looked shocked that I called Fi my girlfriend but it was true why hide it. He left without another word and Cake finally calmed down and turned to me._

"_Why didn't she tell me about that?" she asked me looking hurt_

"_She probably didn't want you to claw his face off and that was the day of Lsp's party three years ago when I faked dying." I answered_

"_Oh, so whats up with Fionna and you? After you guys left I told Mochro that I needed to go home and then a crying Gumball came in bawling his eyes out about Fionna rejecting him and you telling him off. He deserved to have Fionna reject him after all the time he rejected her. Then I find you two making out in front of the door." she looked at me_

"_Well while we were flying to this place I told her that I couldn't understand why she still had a crush on Gumwad over there and she said that she liked someone else and then she said she would tell me after we landed," I left out the parts about me threatening to drop her and junk "and when we did she told me that she liked me and I kissed her." I explained and waited for the usual scratching of my face_

"_Okay then." she simply said_

"_What? Your not mad?" I asked incredulous I wasn't bleeding right now_

"_Nope. After you told off Gumball I knew that you cared for her and I already knew she liked you because everytime you came to pick her up she would brighten up and everytime she was having a bad day and you showed up her sadness always went away. I don't really like you that much but you make her happy." she turned and told Fi she could come down now. "And if you hurt her I will kill you." she warned in a voice that made me shudder_

_She came down in a white tank top and light blue shorts her hair in a ponytail. She looked cute. Her face immediately turned red when she saw me._

"_M-Marshall Lee? What are you still doing here?" she asked_

"_What I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend good night?" I said blushing and I saw her blush as well_

"_At least let me leave first jeez." Cake said walking upstairs muttering about hormonal teens_

_I pecked her on the lips and hugged her_

"_I heard everything, thank you for stopping Cake and actually caring about me." she snuggled into my chest_

"_Why wouldn't I care about you? You are my best bro and I liked you since forever so it's impossible for me not too." I responded_

"_Hey Marsh is it okay if we just sit on the couch for a while?" she asked_

"_Sure" _

_We walked over to the couch and pulled on a blanket and just hugged. Eventually I heard a soft snore and smirked. I looked down at a sleeping adventuress and smiled she looked so cute when she slept. I drifted to sleep soon after thinking that I was the luckiest guy in the world. Fionna the Human was my girlfriend what more could a guy ask for. _

_Cake's P.O.V._

_Fionna has been down there for a long time. I better go check it out. I walked downstairs and saw Fionna and Marshall Lee cuddling on the couch and I couldn't help but to smile they were both smilingi in their sleep and they looked so... perfect together. Why didn't these two get together sooner? They were obviously in love with eachother since forever all of AAA could see that. I didn't love the idea of a vampire dating my baby but they seemed to be made for eachother so I won't get in the way. I smiled going back to bed._

_**~ End Dreamland ~**_

Fionna's P.O.V.

I woke up from my dream smiling like an idiot and I walked over to the windowsill to see him already there. I smiled again and opened the window.

"Hey Marsh, you seem happy this morning." I pointed out

"I could say the same for you. And I had a totally awesome dream-" he looked like he was going to continue but he stopped himself and blushed brightly

"Me too it was about-" I stopped myself too and blushed even brighter than him

"Yeah anyways practice was awesome last night." he said breaking the silence

"I know right I can't wait till the next one." I said excitedly I felt a pillow whiz by me and hit Marshall in the face because I ducked

"Both of you go and get ready for school and quit your yapping you get to spent the whole day together anyways." a peeved looking Finn said he was standing in the doorway and he looked really tired

A second pillow went by me and hit Finn right in the face. The pillow fell to the ground and now he was fully awake and I saw a smug looking Marshall through the window smirking at me, Finn picked up the pillow and threw it back as hard as he could. _Uh-oh._


	7. Chapter 7: The Talent Show

_Author's Note: The talent show is in two nights and Fionna is flipping out. If you want a better knowledge of how their outfits look go watch the music video for Alice by Avril Lavigne because I suck at describing clothes. Let's see what happens 'Kay?_

Chapter 7: The Talent Show

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

The talent show is tomorrow night and everyone in school is super excited. It's been about two weeks since Fi and I's first practice and by now we are epic we are totes going to get first in the contest. It's weird the only people that know we were entering are Marce, Finn, Cake and Jake. I don't know why we didn't tell anyone else but Fionna said she wanted it to be a surprise. We had Cake make our costumes and since the song was called 'Alice' Fionna was Alice and I was the Mad Hatter which I thought was awesome, she said she would finish it tonight so at practice tonight Fionna and I would wear the costumes and I would bring my keyboard as well as my bass so we could go over the performance.

Sadly Gumball and FP decided to do a duet and they were making sure everyone knew it was pretty annoying I meant telling us once is enough. But all there constant bragging was getting to Fi. She started to doubt herself and think that Gumwad and FP were going to beat us but I reassured her and everything should be fine.

"Hey Marsh. Are you going to eat you food or what." I heard Fi ask and I quickly took a bite out of everything on my plate so she couldn't take anything

"Yes I was just thinking." I said continuing to eat

"About?" she pressed on

"Stuff." I winked at her telling her I was thinking about our act

"I see." she said and the rest of the group looked at us weirdly

"Hey guys whats up." Bonnie asked

"Nothing were just tired of Gumball bragging about how awesome he and FP are gonna be. I bet you guys that they don't get first. If I'm wrong I will do whatever you guys want for one day. And if you lose then you have to do whatever Marshall and I say for a day." Fionna challenged

Finn, Marcey and I all shared a knowing glance while they all agreed

"It's on Fionna. As far as we know we are the best in school other than Marshall Lee and Marceline but they aren't competing this year so we have a sure win this time." FP said high fiving Gumball "What does Marshall Lee have to do with it though?" Gumball asked

"Since there are two of you there has to be two of us and I chose Marsh." She responded I saw them cringe when she said she chose me and I smirked

"I can already see what I'm going to make you do." I said smirking evily at the two

"We can't lose for fear of what those two might have in mind for us." the two boys shuddered at the thought and excused themselves so they could go practice in the music room.

"Well this is going to be fun." Fi said scarfing down the rest of her food.

"You got that right." I agreed

"Anyways lets not meet at the shed tonight lets just meet at the place okay?" she said

"Okay." I said biting into a strawberry

"Where will you guys be going exactly?" said Bonnie _shit we forgot she was still here_

"Yeah you too, I never heard you guys practice when have you had the time?" we heard Finn and Marceline ask _Double shit_

"Bonnie don't tell your brother of FP but Marsh and I are entered in the talent show." Fionna told her and she looked at us

"So _that's_ why you made that bet. Bubba and Fred were sure to win but since you guys are entered then they'll lose. Smart." she smirked at us

"Any at night Fi and I would go sneak out into the woods to practice because we wanted to keep it a secret not even our families know what song we are doing well except for Cake because she's making our costumes." I said answering Finn and Marce's questions

"So you two have been sneaking off to the woods," Marce smirked at me and Fionna nodded "By yourselves, in the middle of the night?" she finished grinning

"Yes is there something wrong with that?" Fi asked confused

For such a smart girl she was so naïve sometimes. I shook my head

"Marce we are just practicing." I said to my sister

"Fine fine whatever you say bro." the smirk never left her face

I rolled my eyes and went back to eating.

Tonight was going to be a long night and we had Gummy Buns and FP to compete with. Sure we were much better but I wasn't going to underestimate them last time I did that Fi and I found Gumball spying on us on our first date like What the Hell. And now I was just worried about what song they would be doing because for some reason I felt like it was going to piss me off. Whatever.

"Hey Fi, do you maybe wanna go and get something to eat after school before we head back home." I said turning red and I scratched the back of my neck

"I'd love too, Marshie." she said

"Sweet" I couldn't come up with anything else to say

Fionna's P.O.V.

During lunch Marshall Lee asked me out on another date after school so yay! I was so excited, after gym class I decided to use Marshall's phone to shoot Cake a text to let her know I would be home a little later than usual.

_Hey Cake I'm going on another date with Marsh, be home a little later then usual._

_No problem baby cakes, gives me time to put the finishing touches on your outfits. Have fun and don't get into trouble okay._

_I'm and adventuress and I have a vampire next to me what could go wrong?_

_Girl, I don't know what to do with you sometimes. _

_Bye_

_Bye_

I gave the phone back to Marsh and we continued walking to the Lumpy Space Pizzeria, I remembered Finn saying this place was awesome so we decided to check it out. We sat down in a booth and started talking about the show.

"Hey miss adventuress why am I a vampire?" Marshall Lee said holding up his phone

"Hey why you gotta be all up in my biz? And every time I dream of something I'm an adventuress, Cake's a cat with stretchy powers and you're a vampire king." I said sheepishly

"So you do dream about me." he looked victorious "anyways I dream the same thing." he said

"I dream about our other friends too! Like Gumball is a prince of the candy kingdom and FP is a fire prince and our creepy teacher Miss Petrikov, the one that's always hitting on all the dudes is called the Ice Queen!" I defended blushing bright red

"Weird I have those dreams too." he said "And your right Ice Queen is a total cougar she seems to hit on Gum Butt the most though lucky for me she doesn't do that to me."

We laughed at her new nickname which would probably spread the next day.

"Oh and that creepy teacher Mr. Simon can be the Ice King since he checks out all the girls especially Bubblegum and sometimes he checks me out it's so creepy and gross." I shuddered

"Hmm do you think it's illegal to beat the tar out of a teacher?" Marsh asked

"Definitely. Why do you ask?" I wondered

"Because he needs to stop checking out chicks and he can't go on checking out my Fi anytime he wants" I blushed

"Marsh, when did I become yours?" I saw him blush deeply

"D-did I say my Fi, I-I meant that he can't check you out because it's creepy and wrong" he stuttered and decided that the seat was interesting.

I laughed and then the waitress came up to take our order and she started to flirt with Marshall Lee!

"Good afternoon, what drinks can I get you?" she asked in a chipper voice to Marshall.

"I'll get a coke" I said and she glared at me

"Just a minute" she said and turned back to Marshall

"I'll get a strawberry smoothie" he said not noticing the dirty look she gave me

"Okay I'll be right back!" she winked at Marshall and dashed to the kitchen

"Damn she is way to chipper and she needs to stop hitting on you." I fumed

"Why are you jelly?" he smirked at me _Shit_

"No I just think that her flirting is getting in the way of her job she just told me to wait when I ordered and dashed off without even writing down my order." I said

"Well you can have some of my smoothie" he said smirking and my face got red

"I'm back!" the annoying waitress said coming back with one strawberry smoothie and two straws.

"Hey why did you get two straws and only one drink?" I questioned "and where's my drink?" I was a little peeved

"I thought that maybe this cutie would want to share with someone," she winked at him again " and you didn't order anything did you." she feigned innocence sitting on the table.

"Thank... Melody. Now can you please get off the table so I can share this smoothie with my date?" he said and I saw her face drop

"Fine settle with this, now what do you want to eat?" she suddenly became rude

"We'll get two pizza's one with pepperoni and one with turkey." he said retaining the same attitude

She walked off to the kitchen shooting me a glare.

"Marsh I think she's going to do something to my pizza." I said

"Nah I don't think so, but still I can see why she would hit on me I'm a sexy vampire king." he smirked and referenced our dream

"If I die don't come to my funeral" I joked

"Yes ma'am" he saluted me

"At ease" I saluted back and we burst out laughing

"So you want so of this smoothie?" he said sheepishly

"Um sure." I took one of the straws and he did the same. We started drinking and blushing and then we saw a flash

"Oh ma glob! Marshall Lee and Fionna are sharing a smoothie how lumpin' romantic!" We heard Lsp say sending the photo to about everyone including Marshall

"This is a pretty good pic thanks Lsp." he said showing me the pic

"Like, no problem Marshall Lee." she left

"Probably off to go stalk some other couple." I said then clapped my hand over my mouth

"Did I just hear you refer to us as a couple?" he had his usual smirk on his face

"Yes. Is there a problem?" I said hiding my blush

"Nope not at all." I could fell him smirking when his phone panged again

"Hey looks like you were right she did go off to stalk another couple." he showed me the pic this time it was Finn and Bonnie. They were at the arcade and they were racing on the 'jet-skies' they looked super happy

"Aww they are cute together." I said and then it panged again and then Marshall Lee dropped his phone on it was a pic of Marceline laughing at a soaking wet Gumball while holding a water balloon.

"Wow Lsp took pictures of all of us, and why are you so upset that Marceline is hanging out with Gummy Buns anyways?" I asked

"Because I'm still pissed off at him for the park incident." he huffed

"Hey lets just enjoy the fact that we are on another date and Gumball isn't spying on us now wanna finish this smoothie before our food gets here?" I smirked as his face lightened up again

"Sure" we finished in record time but we both got brain freezes

"Damn we are stupid." I moaned

"Yep we shouldn't have drank it so fast." he groaned holding his head

So our food got here and we ate and had loads of fun then we started walking home.

"Hey Marsh." I said

"Yeah?" he looked down at me

"You do know we are holding hands right?" his gaze traveled to our hands which were intertwined. He blushed

"Yep." he lied

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes even though I enjoyed it

"I have an idea." he spoke up after a few minutes

"What is it?" I asked we were getting closer to our homes

"As soon as school ends all of us should go to the beach!" he said excitedly

_The beach. Crap I was afraid of the ocean and so was Finn. But he seems really excited. Suck it up Fionna you'll live just stay away from the water._

"Sure sounds like fun" I smiled trying to get the image of the ocean out of my head

"It'll be epic since school ends in like two more weeks. And we can go on your birthday!" he was beaming

"Okay that sounds so math!" I guess it's time to get over my fear of water and Marshall Lee will be there so I know I'll be safe

We reached the house.

"Hey Cake were home!" I called out into the house and she came scurrying into the living room with two bags.

"Vampire boy, here" she threw one of the bags to him

"How come you two keep calling me a vampire?"

"I already explained that to you" I chuckled

"Anyways love-birds, Marshall Lee you go change and stay in your house you two are not permitted to see each other until tonight." she shoved him out the door "Fionna I locked and covered the windows in the room and Marceline did the same in his room so go get changed so I can see you.

"Later Fi, see you tonight." I heard Marsh call

"And Fionna I want you to tell me everything that happened on the date." she scurried off to get her sewing kit just in case she needed to make any adjustments

I rolled my eyes and went to change.

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

I got to my room and found the windows covered clever girl making sure that we cans see each other until tonight. Oh well at least I only have to wait three hours not too bad. I changed into my outfit and surprisingly it looks good on me. I walked to the mirror. _Look at that sexy beast_. I thought and I couldn't wait to see Fi, she probably looked amazing. I sighed and looked at the clock. Three hours is gonna be harder than I thought. I went downstairs to pack up the instruments and I dashed back upstairs before he saw me. _Shit shit shit shit_. It was Gumball why was he here in my house? I panicked and ran to my room and changed out of the costume and into my normal clothes and went back downstairs.

"Yo, Gummy Buns. Why are you in my house?" I asked non-nonchalantly as if I hadn't just had a panic attack

"Don't call me 'gummy buns' he spat. "And I'm here because I came to pick up Marceline we have clean up duty at school because apparently we were chosen to clean up after the elementary kids had a food fight. Lovely." he answered

"Okay then, Marceline! Your boyfriend is here to pick you up!" I yelled and dashed into the basement after seeing her red face as she grabbed Gumwads hand and dragged him outside.

I packed up the keyboard and decided since I had some time I would take it into the woods early. As I made the trek through the trees with the electric piano strapped to my back I thought it would be a good idea to hide it just in case. So I found the clearing we always used and hide it under a shrub and some leaves it didn't seem like anything was there so I made my way back. It was so quiet without her there to joke around with. Oh well I'll see her soon enough. I checked my phone for the time. And I had wasted an hour and a half in the woods so I decided to get ready again. I pulled off my clothes and took a quick shower and made my hair as wild as possible with it still looking awesome. And put on my costume again. Then I took my axe bass and went into the woods again. By the time I got there it was only ten minutes till 11 so I decided to set up the piano and after that was done I sat and waited.

It was pretty dark by now but I could still see because of the moon and stars and I must admit it was kinda scary being out here by myself and then I saw her. She couldn't even be described as beautiful she was absolutely gorgeous I felt my mouth drop as she appeared in the tree the moonlight outlining her and it reflected off her hair which was down and slightly wavy, she wore dark blue dress where the front stopped about mid thigh and the back would flow behind her only about two inches touching the ground. She wore white leggings with black hearts on them and black boots, her dress was tight around her waist but it let out into the shirt which was very ruffley, it was short sleeved with the sleeves hanging off her shoulders and a bit poofed out and around her neck was a chain with a little bottle that said "Drink me" and she wore make up but not so much that it took away from the outfit. Even thougth she was Alice that didn't stop her from wearing her bunny ears even thought this time it was out of her hat but instead she had her bunny ear handband on her head. My outfit paled in comparrison it was a big top hat with an dark blue ribbon it had 10/6 card sewed into it and I was wearing a long dark blue jacket with ruffles around my wrists, it had an assortment of watches and random (fake) needles and ribbons on the front and I wore boots and the pants were black and pretty normal. The main thing was the hat since I was the Mad Hatter.

"Do I look that bad?" Fionna's voice cut through me _She thougth she looked bad_

"No, you look so wow I can't even begin to say how amazing you look without keeping us here for about a week." I said I still couldn't believe how amazing she looked.

"Not to bad yourself." she made a girly giggle. "Now close your mouth and lets get to practicing." there's my Fi

"Got it." we went and practied for about three hours and then we packed up.

"*Yawn* Hey Marsh for some reason tonight I'm more tired than usual." I heard her said yawning

"That's probably because we practiced for three hours instead of two." I explained I was beat but I had to stay awake

"Then we should probably hurry so we can get back to bed." she started walking faster

"Okay, just no sprinting." I kept pace with her.

We finally reached the homes and we snuck into mine to put the instruments inside and we almost woke up Swhabbles Marcy's dog that probably should have died by now due to how many times we've taken him to the vet for getting into fights or chasing cars, stupid dog. And then we went back to the little space betweent the houses

"Tonight was probably the best practice yet" she said

"Totes. It's probably because we were in character." I said chuckling

"I can't wait for the talent show it's gonna be epic!" she almost squealed but I stopped her

"Remember there are people sleeping here." I reminded her

"Oh yeah sorry Marshmellow." she apologized

"Haven't that one in a while, Bunny." I remembered the first day we met, such an eventful day.

She slugged me in the shoulder playfully and blushed. Then I did something that surprised us both. I kissed her.

Fionna's P.O.V.

I slugged him in the shoulder playfullly and blushed a deep red I was debating whether or not to kiss him for real or not and then he made the decision for me and kissed me. I was surprised at first but then I decided to close my eyes and follow his lead. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his arms snake around my wrist pulling me closer, as I deepened the kiss I felt him smirk against my lips and we basically made out for as long as we could without passing out from lack of oxygen. When we finally seperated we were both blushing madly and we were still in eachothers arms.

"So I take it you like me back." I said smirking

"You got that right" and we went into a another kiss.

Soon I knew that I needed to get inside and so did he. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and left to scale the wall to get into my room. He said goodnight and we went back to our rooms grinning like idiots. I got changed into sleep attire and went to the window. I saw Marsh and blew a kiss which he caught and I went to sleep. Knowing I had my first kiss with Marshall Lee Abadeer a sexy vampire king in my dreams who is also my best friend.

The Next Morning

Fionna's P.O.V.

I woke up to see Cake, Jake and Finn starting at me.

"What is something wrong?" I said in a happy voice

"You where giggling in your sleep and your speaking in a happy voice even though you didn't get much sleep because you were practicing for tonights show and you look exceptionally giddy for a morning." Cake said

"Did something happen last night?" Finn asked

"Oh My GLOB! FINN SHE'S BEEN KISSED!" Jake said

"Shhhh" I shushed

"Oh my glob he's right if he was wrong she wouldn't be shushing him!" Finn said

"Oh my glob my baby has had her first kiss! She's growing up." Cake said clasping her hands together

"So you finally got the courage to kiss vampire boy huh." Finn said teasingly

"Actually he kissed me, but I kissed back." I responded my face burning

"Okay boys get outta here it's girl talk time." Cake shooed them out and she turned back to me

"Okay Fionna how did he react to you in a dress?" she asked

The whole morning was full of questions from Cake and me trying to get ready for school between questions and finally I escaped

"I want to talk to Marshall Lee after school today you got that!" she yelled after me from upstairs

"Okay! Bye Cake." I called a shook my head

When I got to school I felt to arms warm around me and I jumped about a foot in the air and when I turned around I saw Marshall Lee and smiled brightly.

"Holy Cabbage, Marshall Lee! You scared the tar outta me!" I said hugging him

"Mission success" he said fist pumping the air then hugging my back

"Okay you tard are you ready for tonight?" I asked laughing as we walked down the halls holding hands.

"You know I am." he said he leaned in and whispered in my ear

"Hey Fi, is it okay if I call you my girlfriend?" he asked nervously

"Of course it is as long as I'm allowed to call you my boyfriend." I said kissing him on the cheek which made him blush

"Okay." he said

I saw some girls gaping at us and I just smirked. And we continued to class. Soon it was time for lunch and Finn and Marceline looked at Marsh and I smirking. We just sat down and started eating.

"Okay what's up with Finn and Marcy they keep looking at Fionna and Marshall Lee?" Gumball asked

"Asked them yourself." Finn said smirking

"Fionna?" he looked at me with pleading eyes

"Well Marshall." I looked at him and then he got the message and we kissed.

I saw Gumball and FP faint and we broke away and fell on the floor laughing at the two fainted boys on the ground.

"Hahahaha I can't believe they fainted." I said through my giggles

"Hahaha I knew Gumbutt would faint but hahaha not FP!" Marshall said we were both hopelessly laughing and we had to have Marceline slap us to get us to stop

"Thank Marce" we both said before turning our attention to the now awake boys there faces were wet because Finn and Bonnie poured water on their faces

"S-so you two are," gulp "d-dating?" FP asked his face pale

"Yep" I said pecking Marsh and the cheek again

"Oh my" Gumball said and they both excused theyselves to go practice again

"Congratulations on finally getting together after this long." Marceline said raising her soda can and everyone joined her "We all knew it would be you two together eventually. To the happy couple" she took a swig of her drink

"Hey Marcy this isn't a wedding you know." Marshall said rolling his eyes

"I know but now I know what I'm going to say at you guys wedding." she smirked as my face and Marshall's got red

"Marcey they only started dating last night and you know that." Finn scolded

"Whatever" she said

We all laughed as we watched them continue arguing.

**~ Time Lapse ~**

What time is it? Talent Show Time!

It was finally time for the talent show. I was so nervous and excited at the same time Marshall Lee and I are the last act and Gumball and FP's act comes two performances before ours so we could be in the audience until theirs was done, which was a good thing cause they still didn't know we were performing.

We sat down with our friends and we started chit chatting until the lights dimmed and the vice principle announced the first act. It was some girl singing Ave Maria. The acts came on coming thought none of them all that memorable, it was just a bunch of tap dancing, juggling, and singing. Though someone played the drums rather skillfully the only thing I wanted to see was Gumball and FP's act so I could see what we were up against. Finally it was their turn and I immediately knew the song.

_Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield (**Gumball, **FP)_

Jessie is a friend,  
Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
It ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine  
And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

**You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?**

I'll play along with this charade  
That doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love but the point is probably moot  
**'Cause she's watching him with those eyes**  
**And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night**

You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
**Where can I find her, a woman like that?**

**Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl**  
**Where can I find her, a woman...  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?**

**And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wonderin' what she don't see in me  
I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?  
Tell me why can't I find a woman like that?  
**

They were amazing but I knew we were better, for some reason something in their song felt like they sang it for me. But even if it did it doesn't matter because I loved Marshall Lee and nothing was going to change that.

You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
**Where can I find her, a woman like that?**

**Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want, I want Jessie's girl**

They finished the song and the crowd cheered and they were the first really memorable performance of the night then I took Marshall's hand and lead him to the curtain. We slipped behind the curtain and got ready. They had turned off all the lights for our act and they pulled the piano from the music room and put it on the stage and they had Marshall's axe bass on stage a few feet away from the piano and when the vice principle announced our act we walked out and saw Gumball and FP along with the rest of our friends staring at us and what we were wearing, we looked hot. They made the auditorium look like it was dipped in moonlight and it felt like the last night it was magical. I went up to the mic and Marshall started playing.

_Alice by Avril Lavigne (**Fionna, **Marshall Lee)_

**Trippin' out  
Spinnin' around  
I'm underground, I fell down  
Yeah, I fell down**

**I'm freakin' out  
So where am I now?  
Upside down  
And I can't stop it now  
It can't stop me now,  
Ohhh**

I sat down at the piano and started playing

**I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
****When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
****Don't you try to stop it!****  
I, I won't cry**

**I found myself** (myself)** in Wonderland**  
**Get back on my feet again**  
**Is this real? **(Is this real?)  
**Is it pretend? **(Is it pretend?)  
**I'll take** (I'll take)** a stand **(A stand) **until** (Until) **the end**

I looked over at Marshall and I saw him looking at me and we were both really enjoying ourselves then we went back to the music and got really into it

**I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive**  
**When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I'll just turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me!**  
**I, I won't cry**

**I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive**  
**When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me!**  
**I, and I won't cry**

We finished the song and bowed holding hands and I almost cried when I heard people cheering and our friends screaming the only two that were silent were Gumball and FP they knew they were beat and they were white with the thought of what we were going to have them do.

We went and sat down. And waited for the 'judges' a.k.a the teachers decided who won.

"We didn't know you guys were performing." Gumball said in a shaky voice

"We wanted to keep it a secret we've been practicing since the announcement went out." I said shrugging my shoulders like 'sorry bro'

"When is the day we must serve our punishment for losing?" FP asked

"Don't know guess you'll just have to wait in fear." Marshall Lee said with a sinister smirk

*Gulp*

"That's my boyfriend for ya." I said hugging him

"We have determined the winner and it is between two acts: Jessie's Girl performed by Bubba Gumball and Fred Peterson and Alice performed by Fionna Mertens and Marshall Lee Abadeer! It is too close for us to decide so we ask you to text your vote to the number on the banner." he pointed upwards "And no voting for yourself." we listened as phones beeped and waited nervously for the vote to be in.

"Let the best duet win." we all shook hands and turned to the stage.

The vice principle came up again and said "The votes are in, and the winner is..." he paused for so long someone yelled "Read the winner Damn it!" which everyone laughed and he finally said "ALICE PERFORMED BY FIONNA AND MARSHALL LEE!" I jumped up into Marshall's arms as the crowd gave a standing ovation and we kissed again

"Marsh we did it! And nobody laughed at me!" I hugged him again

"Fi, I need oxygen." he gasped

"oh sorry." I said loosening my grip a little bit

"And you were amazing." he looked down at me lovingly and then Cake popped up

"Fionna baby! I'm so proud of you!" She squeezed me and Marshall in a rib crushing hug and we both gasped for air.

Those two nights were the happiest in my exsistance. I think moving here isn't as terrible as I thought it would be.

_Author's Note: Hey guys this is the 7th chapter and I finally made them kiss in 'real' life. When I wrote that I thought about this pic that said "NOW KISS" it's funny. I hope you guys liked it cause I stayed up super late to get it done. And I think that I need like a thousand cups of tea to stay awake today (tea cause I hate coffee) the more you know! Laters guys see ya next Chapter. baiii_


	8. Chapter 8: Beach Day

_Author's Note: Hey guys it's been a while, sorry I was busy writing up other chapters in my other story "Can You Save Me?" I have finally gotten over my writers block with this story! Time has skipped and today is Fionna's birthday today and the gang is going to the beach. Oh-uh isn't Fionna afraid of the ocean. Some of these events actually happened at my class beach day two years ago at least the parts about a stingray. By the way I apologize if this chapter is crap okay._

Chapter 8: Beach Day

Fionna's P.O.V.

I woke up super early today to find Cake gone. Then the smell of bacon pancakes filled my nose. I dashed downstairs and saw Marshall Lee in the kitchen making food.

"Marshall Lee?" I said

"The one and only." he smirked

I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the cheek "Why are in my house and making me food? Oh Glob what did you and Finn do?" I asked dreading what those two trouble makers did to Gumball.

I had forgiven Gumball for the whole stalking incident only because Cake made me and he hasn't done anything wrong ever since. Almost everyday Finn and Marshall pranked Gumball at least once and they were extra nice to me when they went over board, like when they glued him to the roof.

"We didn't do anything bad to Gumball Fi, didn't you forget what today is? And we only did that because he was hitting on you again" he asked and I racked my brain but I couldn't come up with anything important that was today. I shook my head no

"It's your own birthday Fionna and Cake and the others are waiting at the beach for us." he said ruffling my hair.

My eyes widened for two reasons "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!?" and the fact that I was deathly afraid of the ocean.

"Yep. Now eat up and get on your bathing suit." he said

I ate my food with Marshall and went upstairs to change. All I saw was a note from Cake where all the swimsuits were supposed to be.

_Dear Fionna,_

_Happy Birthday babycakes, and you forget your birthday every year. Anyways you know how I don't exactly approve of Marshall Lee as your boyfriend I know he'll treat you right but you know what I'll do to him if he don't. I bought you a new swim suit hope you like it I know Marshall Lee will.*wink*_

_*wink* See you soon baby._

_ Love, Cake_

_ P.S. Go get yo man girl_

I looked down and there was a swim suit it was red with black stripes and a skull on it. I pulled it out I found out that it was a bikini. _Damn you_ I cursed her. But I still put it on, I put very short ripped shorts on and decided to just wear my bikini top and I pulled my Rapunzel hair into a ponytail again and this time I didn't wear a bunny head band or my hat I just wore my bunny bracelet and anklet. I went to the full length mirror and I looked hot. Sure when I was a kid I was chunky but now a 16 year old I had become quite curvy and it looked great. I walked downstairs chuckling to myself.

"Hey Marsh, how do I look." I asked using my most innocently tone

"Fionna?" I heard and then a thunk I rushed over Marshall was on the floor with a nosebleed. I rolled my eyes

"Are we gonna go or what?" I giggled and handed him some tissues

He slowly sat up and gladly accepted the napkins "Yeah just let me figure out how my hot girlfriend became even more hot. I didn't even know you owned those." he said

"Cake got it for my birthday." I said tapping my foot

"Remind me to thank her." I smacked him upside the head "Ouch. Kidding kidding." he covered his head

"Good." I walked out the door.

"Not, I am going to hug that woman when we get to the beach." he muttered

**~ Time Lapse ~**

We got to the beach and when I stepped out I saw a few dudes get nosebleeds. I rolled my eyes at them, I mean I'm not that hot.

"Marshall do you know where they are?" I asked ignoring the bleeding boys

"Yeah they are at the fire pits, surprise we are spending the night here. Our parents rented one of the houses up here for us all to spend the night in." he explained

"I see them." I cried and ran to Cake. "Cake!" I called and she ran over to me

"Fionna baby please stop running your attracting unwanted attention, if you know what I mean." she said giving me the look

"Sorry I was just excited." I apologized "Anyways as you can see you picked this for me and so it's your fault." I gestured to my outfit

"Yes I see, but still you did some of it yourself." she said pointing

I laughed and turned to the direction of Marshall who was yelling at some of the guys staring at me.

"Gumball FP get your but-booties over here and wish the birthday girl a happy day!" She called and they both stopped short and got nosebleeds

"Oh not them too." I sighed

"Too?" Cake asked

"First Marshall Lee, then random dudes here, and now my guy friends!" I said

"Damn girl, you made yourself too hot." she said

"Fionna? How? Why? Damn you Marshall Lee for taking this beauty!" FP shouted at the sky

"I thought I told you to wish her a happy birthday not curse her **boyfriend**!" Cake said scratching him

"Yeah, and thanks Cake for getting her this outfit." he said putting an arm around me

"No problem. Waaaiiiiitttttt..." she glared at Marshall

He just laughed and everyone except Finn and I went into the ocean.

"Fionna are you okay?" Marshall Lee asked

"She's afraid of the ocean just like me" Finn blurted out and covered his mouth

"What! Fi, why didn't you tell me!?" he flipped

"Because you seemed so excited about it and I didn't want to spoil it." I said sheepishly

"Fi, it's your birthday it was supposed to be something you could enjoy without fear." he looked like I had hit him in the head with a brick.

"Marsh, I'm sorry I just thought that I could be able to get over my fear but I wasn't and I know how to swim I just don't like the ocean." I said sadly

"Then let me help you." he said picking me up bridal style

"Marshall Lee! What are you planning?" I felt myself getting panicky as we approached the water

"Shh. Trust me." he looked down at me

"Okay." I looked at him and he looked at me and I heard Cake gasp

"Marshall she's afraid of the water what are you doing?" she asked and I felt a drop touch my back

I let out a yelp of surprise and I realized that I was in the ocean far away from the shore and to get back I had to swim.

"Fi. Listen to me." I looked at him and he must have seen how scared I was. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I never will" he lowered me into the water. It went past my shorts and I started to freak a little bit. "Fionna. Trust me." he said looking into my eyes

"I trust you." I murmured and leaned in he did the same and kissed me.

"BOO!" I heard a splash and a 'boo' and I shrieked

"Oww" I saw Marshall punch whoever it was right in the face

"GUMBALL!" I screamed in surprise and threw a punch of my own making a soft cracking sound and making Gumball fall into the water and Jake picked him up and dragged him to shore

"Fionna!" Bonnie said then stepped closer to us and let out a scream.

"Bonnie?" Finn rushed over to us forgetting we were in the ocean.

"Bonnie?" Everyone ran to her

Finn carried her back to shore and we saw blood gushing from her right foot. He was soaking wet. Blood was also gushing from Gumball but we let Marceline handle that one, I may punch hard but I didn't hit him hard enough to break bones.

"Finn? I-I tho-thought that you were a-af-afraid of the ocean." she asked reaching out to him he took her hand and held it to his face.

"I got over it to keep you safe." he said

"What happened out there?" She asked

"This." FP said throwing a stingray on the sand a safe distance away from everyone.

"Holy cabbage! That thing stung PB!" Finn exclaimed and then calmed down and went back Bonnie

"It's okay Finn. It doesn't hurt that much anymore." Bonnie said trying to keep the obvious pain out of her voice.

"Marshall Lee, I'm going to the house." he picked up Bonnie, for a scrawny boy he had built up some serious muscle.

Marshall nodded and he told Marceline to get Gumball to the house as well.

"Fionna I think that we should go too." Marshall said with a tinge of sadness

"Yeah." we walked to the house and plopped on the couch. "Well I guess now that everyone's injured then we should just sit here. It's all my fault!" I wailed

"No it isn't it's mine." a stuffy voice said

"Gumball are you okay I'm sorry but you scared the stuff out of me so I did what was natural." I explained

"No if I hadn't scared you then I wouldn't have broken my nose, and Bonnie wouldn't have gotten close to you guys and then the sting ray wouldn't have stung her. Therefore it **was** all my fault." he explained

"Wait I broke your nose?!" I asked I guess my punches were powerful

"Yep and Bonnie's foot is going to be fine so we can still have fun tonight." he smiled at me

"That's great." I squealed

"I'm going to go get some rest wake me up when it's time to leave." he said then went to his room

"Leave? Where are we going?" I asked Marsh who just chuckled

"Surprise and I'm sorry but for the rest of the trip it looks like you are going to be in" he pointed to my outfit "that" and he burst out laughing

"Why didn't you tell me!" I stomped my foot

"Because I just found out and I'm glad I get to see my hot girlfriend in a bikini top for the rest of the trip." he stopped laughing and hugged me from behind "Plus you'll dry fast so don't worry about it." he whispered into my ear

"Ahem" I heard tapping feet and turned to find an unhappy Cake "Fionna what was going on here."

"I was just trying to have a sweet moment with my little bunny sheesh." Marshall said

"Mmmmhmmm" she sassed and walked out the door

"Sorry about Cake" I apologized

"It's cool, she's just trying to keep you safe." he responded and sat on the couch again

I joined him and we engaged in a conversation about Cake's dulcimer and we heard her say 'I told you before, it's a conversation starter' we both rolled our eyes at her and fell on the ground laughing.

Later Marshall went into the twin's room and woke them up we all made our way back to the beach and I saw a fire pit with FP sitting close to it and making a bon fire.

"This is why my nick name is Flame Prince." he said throwing something into the semi small flames. Flippin fireworks came out of it in different formations and I was in awe

"How the flip do you do that?" I asked still in awe

"I don't know I just can" he said shrugging

"Care to dance?" Marshall asked me

"I'd love to." I said and he put his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We danced into the night, in front of fireworks that made it all super special.

"I still can't believe that if you hadn't run into me, I would have never fallen in love with you." I said

"Me neither." he kissed the top of my head and kept dancing.

Considering the fact that Gumball had a broken nose and PB had a bandaged foot this birthday was perfect.

"Hey maybe we should go sit down you look tired." Marshall said genuine concern was in his eyes

"Okay." I was pretty tired

"Okay, let's play truth or dare!" FP said ruining the quiet

"UGH" we all groaned

"Come on it'll be fun." FP encouraged

"Fine, lets just get this over with." Gumball grumbled and we nodded in agreement "I'll go first, Marshall Lee! Truth or Dare?" he grinned sleepily

"Dare" everyone was tired except FP so it wasn't very lively

"I dare you to... text lsp saying that you liked her lumps." Gumball said

We all snapped to attention.

"Do you want me to lose my boyfriend?" I asked knowing that lsp would jump at the chance to have my Marshall

"You'll never know." he grinned evilly

"Marsh." I was cut off

"Trust me Fi, there's a loophole to every dare." he said and sent the text soon it panged and Marshall showed us the text and Finn and I went 'Ohhhhhh'

_Hey lsp, you like your lumps?_

_Of course I do you idiot! They are way sexier than you._

"That doesn't count!" Gumball exclaimed

"I'm sorry my dear brother but it's true, that counts." Bonnie said in her royal voice

"Fine. Marshall Lee go." he huffed

"Hmmmm, Finn. Truth or Dare" he asked smirking

"Knowing you I'm going with Truth." he said shuddering thinking about was my boyfriend could come up with

"Tell us how long you've had a crush on Bonnie." he laughed so hard he fell over and I saw Finn's face pale and Bonnie blush

"Marsh! That was cruel." I slapped him on the back of his head

"Hey it was a lot less cruel than the dare I had in mind for him" he defended

"Since, well I met her." Finn admitted sheepishly.

Finn was a gutsy kid, he would take on someone who was a bully in a heartbeat, he could fight a rabid wolf to keep the ones he loved safe, and he faced his greatest fear for the girl he loved. Yet when it came to telling people how he felt he would usually wuss out unless it was in a game of truth or dare then it was a challenge.

"Really?" Bonnie asked afraid of the answer

"Yes, Peebles. It's the truth." he hid his face in his arms not wanting to see her reaction. She just sat there shocked "Gumball I dare you to kiss Marceline" he squeaked out

"WHAT! Gumball don't you dare kiss my sister unless you mean it!" Marshall yelled

We all knew that Marcey had feelings for the candy prince except for the prince himself. If he kissed her she it would mean the world to her, but if he didn't mean it she would shatter into pieces.

"It's the dare and what if I do mean it?" Gumball challenged

"Does that mean your over me?" I asked

He nodded and kissed Marcey.

He pulled back from a shocked Marceline and grinned brightly.

"Looks like all the single girls are getting shocked tonight." FP said

"FP. Truth or Dare?" Gumball asked

"Dare" he said fearlessly

"I dare you to go into the water nude for fifteen minutes and when a girl comes by wave to them and ask them to join you for a swim and if they accept you have to confess your love to her. " Gumball smiled maliciously and our jaws dropped

"Gumball I didn't think you had it in you to come up with something so evil and embarrassing" FP said and stood and went into the water and he took off his clothes but thankfully anything important was under the water and Gumball went out to get the clothes. "Bubba I'm going to kill you if a girl shows up." he seethed

Gumball just smirked and ran back to the bon fire. We watched as two girls around our age came walking down and we couldn't contain our laughter as FP asked them the question and we watched as they both cussed him out and threw what they could spare at him. We were all on the sand laughing our butts off. After they stormed off Gumball gave a furious FP his clothes back all the while laughing.

"Done. Fuck you Gumball." FP muttered "Fionna. Truth or dare?" he asked

I debated for a moment and I was about to say dare but then I saw the look on his face and quickly picked truth "Truth" He looked disappointed but quickly brightened up.

"If I had asked you out first would you have said yes?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows and earning a glare from Marshall. He cowered a little under the 'I-hope-you-die' look but he still expected an answer.

"No." I said _(making this face -_-) _

"But why?" he whined

"You only get one truth per round" I said snuggling closer to Marshall "Cake. Truth or Dare" I asked lazily

We played long into the night and after we had exhausted our truth or dare supply we went back to the house and Marsh and I just crashed on the couch we were so tired.

Finn's P.O.V.

We made it back to the house and Fionna and Marshall Lee immediately passed out on the couch.

I chuckled "Hey Bonnie they are really good together don't you think?" I asked and I turned to see her curling up on the floor "Oh Bonnie" I smiled and shook my head

I picked her up and decided to take her to the nearest couch. When I put her down I kissed her forehead and turned to leave to my room.

"Stay" she groaned sleepily and she grabbed my wrist with an iron grip

"Bonn-" I was cut off as she pulled me close to her and snugged into my chest and started snoring softly. _Damn she's so cute._

My heart was beating so fast and loud I thought if she got any closer to it she would wake up and wonder why she was cuddling with me. I gave up and decided to just go with it. This is the girl I love why not. I drifted off to sleep the last thing I processed in my brain was the fact that Bonniebel Bubblegum was cuddling with me, the girl of my dreams. I went to sleep with a stupid grin on my face.

The Next Morning

Fionna's P.O.V.

I woke up to a flash of light in my face and when I tried to get up I felt something heavy holding me down. I was still temporarily blinded from the flash. So I tried to lift up my arms to rub my eyes but they were held down to. I slowly began to regain my sight and saw Marcey typing at on a laptop and Gumball with a camera snickering at me and I saw Finn and Bonnie snuggled up together. And then I looked down at what was keeping me hostage. I saw an arm and it was connected to my still sleeping boyfriend. I sighed in relief. Then my thoughts got together.

_Marshall Lee is cuddling with me. Gumball is holding a camera. Marceline is typing on a laptop. There was a flash. Marshall lumpin Lee is cuddling with me!_

My eyes widened as I turned to look at him and I poked him in the nose "Marshy can you get up now." I said sweetly

"Noooo" he groaned "I'm comfy" and he hugged me tighter and I flushed bright red as another flash went off and I remembered I was still in my bikini top and shorts.

"Marsh if you get off I'll buy you all the strawberries you want." I cooed softly

His head shoot straight up and I giggled and removed his arms from my waist and stood up and stretched.

"No fair Fi!" he whined

"At least you get strawberries out of this arrangement." I said smirking and kissing him on the cheek

He pulled my onto his lap and kissed me on the lips making me let out a squeal of surprise. I saw another flash before I kissing back. _I give up_

"Marshall Lee! Get yo hands off my babycakes!" Cake screeched

"Okay okay no need to get catty." he said as we separated and I was bright red and he was smirking.

"Da fuk is going on?" Finn mumbled sleepily

"Yeah were trying to sleep here." Bonnie said totally out of it

"Nothing" we all said not wanting to disturb the new couple.

They went back to cuddling

"They are too cute." I mused getting back up to help with breakfast

"Fionna, Marsh you should see what Bubba and I put together. FP was the one who took them yesterday the rest were taken by Bubba and I" Marceline said waving us over

"What?" we asked as we walked over to the laptop

"..." we stared at the screen it was full of pictures from our trip it had Marshall carrying me into the water, me breaking Gumball's nose, Bonnie falling after being stung by the sting ray, Finn carrying her to shore, and more it had pictures of everything that happened and there were multiple pictures of all of us cuddling and Finn and Bonnie cuddling.

"You took pictures of us sleeping?" Marshall asked incredulously

"It's cool but a little on the stalker side." I blinked at the pictures again

"Yeah but now we won't forget any of this trip." Gumball said placing an arm on Marceline's shoulder and she blushed lightly

"I guess that's the upside to this creepy situation..." I trailed off as I smelled bacon pancakes from the kitchen "BACON PANCAKE'S!" I yelled forgeting the sleeping couple and I ran to the kitchen

"FIONNA! YOU GAVE ME A LUMPIN HEART ATTACK!" Finn yelled at me rubbing his head. His head collided with Bonnie's when I woke them up.

"Fionna can you not scream like a crazy person when there are people sleeping?" Bonnie asked annoyed

"To late peoples I'm starving and the pancakes are calling to me!" I yelled from the kitchen and I could feel them rolling their eyes but I didn't care I was so hungry.

We all sat down to breakfast and Finn and Bonnie were blushing like mad and Gumball and Marcey were chit-chatting about random junk while Marsh and I were downing bacon pancakes like our lives depended on it.

"Hey Marshy," I started

"Hmm?" he asked looking up from his pancakes with stuffed cheeks. _Too cute_

"I love you. Thanks for planning this event." I smiled

"I love you too Fi. It wasn't a problem I wanted you to have the best birthday ever." he said

We sat there smiling like idiots before Cake came back with more pancakes.

"Marsh, wanna have a contest?" I smirked evily "Whoever downs the most pancakes from this pile wins"

"Your on bunny! Just cause I'm your boyfriend doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." he joked

"Ditto. Ready!" I said

"Set!"

"GOOOOO!"

_Marshall Lee you'll never know how much I love you. Your my perfect match, I'm so glad I met you. _I thought watching him shove pancakes down his throat while I was doing the same. _I hope this never ends..._

_Author's Note: Hey guys hope you liked this chapter I thought I uploaded this yesterday whoops *scratches back of my neck in embarrassment* I guess I didn't my bad. I know a few of you have been looking forward to this so here you go! Bai for now *virtually waves*_


End file.
